


continue forward while smiling

by starberrymilk



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 百分九少年 | Nine Percent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fae & Fairies, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Zhengting-centric, this is my first fic and im bracing myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberrymilk/pseuds/starberrymilk
Summary: In a world with supernatural creatures and humans, the Association's Team 9 is assigned to investigate the curious case of murders occurring in District 8. However, the town seems racially divided between those who have supernatural blood in their veins and those who don’t, and if they don’t solve the case, the human townspeople seem more than willing to take it into their own hands. And what makes the case more complicated: no one in the town is a registered adult male werewolf, meaning that someone’s pretending to be human when they’re really not, and they’re the killer.[ in other words: a supernatural idol producer / 9% au where zhengting is the leader of team 9, a group of apprentinces from the association, and they're called into investigate murders in district 8. for more information about the backgroundhere. ]





	1. 零

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P0FRt04QMAZZr3ywo6bvY1HZf736MZhx/view?usp=sharing) contains all the needed information to understand this world!

“You should have just burned out the dryad when you saw him,” Yixing says. He looks exhausted like this, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, hair falling out of the perfect hairstyle he always dons. His skin looks waxy in the camera that Zhengting sees. The elder sighs and massages his temples, the insignia of the Association on his ring glittering in the light.

Zhengting can’t remember a day that passed when he hasn’t worn it since he was promoted to head of the Chinese branch of the association. He should, of course - all executives should. But it’s strange, seeing someone that helped teach him how to become an apprentice being his superior. He can’t quite come to terms with the feeling.

“With all due respect, sir,” He says instead of dwelling on the subject, shifting to see Yixing better in the grainy Skype screen, “I don’t condone murder.” 

“Neither do I.” Yixing pauses, shuffling the papers on his desk. He glances up, and his eyes are weary. “That’s why I’m trying to prevent yours.”

 

* * *

 

**ASSOCIATION REPORT: JIANG DAHE**

**DAY 87 OF YEAR 2018. SUBMITTED BY TEAM 9, LEAD BY ZHU ZHENGTING.**

 

Jiang Dahe was nineteen years old. He was constantly engaged in things related to nature: from archery to horseback riding. He grew up in the 28th district, with no siblings to speak of.

He had acid green sclera and evergreen veins. Ever since he was little, there were branches curled around his skin, seemingly growing from nothing at all. His heart tree was located in the Sacred Heart Cathedral, where the rest of the dryads' heart trees were located, carefully protected under the wards of the local witch so that their heart trees could thrive and continue to sustain their human forms without being next to them constantly.

Mysteriously, his tree became infected with a strange ailment that it couldn’t seem to fight off. As a manifestation of his tree’s consciousness, Jiang Dahe began suffering through several medical symptoms, from hallucinations to fevers. As it became more and more severe with each passing day, despite a witch’s attempts to treat him, his tree experienced monstrous rates of growth, spreading its roots underneath the entire town and causing property damage. When his tree began to affect other trees with the sickness, the town quickly decided that the situation was out of control and contacted the association on day 68 of the year 2018 after transplanted the other heart trees planted in the church. Team 9 accepted the case on day 70.

They arrived in District 28 on day 72, and immediately began securing their base of operations. They consulted the local Committee to figure out the state of affairs and found out more about Jiang Dahe’s affliction, taking the day to inspect the roots of the heart tree. They excavated a large segment of the heart tree’s root and sent it back to the Association headquarters, where the sample is being currently examined at the time of this report. 

On days 72-76, Team 9 continued to try to contain and treat the illness through the human manifestation of Jiang Dahe through their seers controlling and gently manipulating the flow of energy within the tree. Their seers Huang Justin (Huang Minghao) and Xiao Gui (known as Wang Linkai) identified the illness as not spiritual and supernatural but physical and natural, meaning that it was not given or passed on by an unknown third party. The roots continued to grow, and Jiang Dahe’s condition began to worsen exponentially.

The standard procedure would have been to immediately burn down the roots of the tree out of mercy and allow the victim a quick death. It was not carried out immediately. Once Jiang Dahe heard - or was assumed to have heard - discussion of the procedure between apprentices Wang Ziyi and Lin Yanjun on day 77, he immediately fled, despite his incredibly unstable state of health. Fearing the worst,  Zhu Zhengting issued an emergency evacuation order that the local Committee began to carry out immediately, assisted by Huang Justin (Huang Minghao) and Wang Ziyi, while the rest of his team sought out Jiang Dahe, led by Cai Xukun and Xiao Gui. 

When cornered at the Heart Tree, Jiang Dahe took a hostage - human Kang Mina, resident of District 8, visiting her sister, human Han Haebin, who had been on her way to evacuation - and threatened to kill her with a knife he had stolen from a nearby business (Ice Cold Creamery)  if Team 9 tried to kill him. Apprentices Chen Linong and You Zhangjing attempted to talk the dryad down while apprentices Lin Yanjun and Cai Xukun were covered by apprentice Fan Chengcheng as they snuck away to the church, locating the gigantic trunk that had embedded itself within the church.

They set it alight with dragon fire, a vial of which apprentice Cai Xukun carried. Jiang Dahe immediately dropped the girl and started convulsing in extreme pain. In less than a minute, enough of the original tree had died that Jiang Dahe’s human manifestation was forced to disappear, and only his heart tree remained as his only physical form. Inside the church, the team finally acted on their realization that in order to fully cleanse the town from the remains of the sickness, they would have to kill Jiang Dahe. They split into two groups after escorting Kang Mina out of the District - one of four that would check for survivors, and one of five that would track down the remaining roots and burn them.

WIthin two hours, they completed their given tasks, and Jiang Dahe died at 1:02, day 78.

Following his death, the Association focused on reconstruction of the district and accommodating the other inhabitants of District 28. The extreme growth of Jiang Dahe’s heart tree roots underneath several important buildings such as the Committee District Hall made their subsequent incineration cause severe property damage, the cost of which is being still calculated as of day 87. On day 80, Team 9 left the district and in their place, Reconstruction Team 67 took their place.

 

**FURTHER INFORMATION WILL BE ACCESSIBLE TO THE PUBLIC ON THE ESTIMATED DATE OF [DAY 99, YEAR 2018], WHEN RECONSTRUCTION TEAM 67 SENDS THEIR REPORT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATIENCE.**

RETURN TO THE ASSOCIATION HOMEPAGE?

 

* * *

  

“There’s a request for you,” A girl tells him as he passes by the front desk, and he offers her a quiet, tired smile. There’s no pin on her sleeve, so he deduces that she must be a trainee, a fact only seconded by the fact that her hair is more perfectly brushed than he’s ever seen hair be. Her uniform is pristine. She returns his smile easily, slipping an envelope into his hand as she reaches over the desk to hand it to him. Some of the wax chips off the seal with the movement. “Congratulations on another mission completed. I’m sure it must have been hectic, though.”

“It’s been a busy few days,” Zhengting says instead, distracted. He thinks about Jiang Dahe and the way the dryad’s roots wrapped around the church, curling around and lifting up the corners of the church, how they had burned so easily, and his stomach rolls. His expression turns slightly strained, even as his tone stays mild. “Thanks for holding onto this for me.”

He runs his fingers over the envelope for a second, and then withdraws. The wax seal is printed with a bold _8,_ the edges of the number perfectly smooth. A District 8 request?

“It’s no problem,” She tells him. Her smile is bright, warm with something that isn’t just politeness.

When he looks closer, she reminds him of Kim Taeyeon, politician and drafter of several revolutionary supernatural creature rights legislation.

“If that’ll be all - “

“You came to lecture at the academy the other day with your team about the capture and rehabilitation of He Dongdong in a discussion about the morality of the work that the Association does,” The trainee blurts out. “You’re just an apprentice, but the work you’ve done - I just really admire you. You’re my role model." 

Her hair swings as she gestures, dark hair and dark eyes, and there’s a hopeful, inspired glint in her eyes, a strand of her hair falling out in her nervousness.

“Um,” Zhengting says, surprised, but flattered. He remembers that lecture - waking up Justin in the morning, forcing orange slices into members mouths, pulling on his coat and reminding everyone else that they were being late, giving his things to Ziyi so that the other member could hold them in his ridiculously huge bag, opening the door and rushing out while frowning. “Your name is - “

“Trainee Kim Hayeon,” She says promptly, folding into a perfect ninety-degree bow despite sitting down before straightening up. He nods back.

“Trainee Kim Hayeon,” Zhengting echoes, and tries to remember her name. There are hundreds, if not thousands of trainees at the Academy, but he thinks he remembers her - she sat in the first row, and had been more than willing to ask questions during his demonstration, eager to prove herself. “...thank you.”

“Your - your graduating thesis, entitled _Reconciling the Known and Unknown -_ I’d like to talk to you about that more.” 

“Maybe another time,” Zhengting offers, glancing at the request in his hands. “I should get this to my team.”

Hayeon nods, her hair swinging with the movement, and she laughs a little, tucking a strand behind her ear, embarrassed. “I’m sorry for keeping you.” A hesitant pause, and her lips twist into this wry, odd grin, eyes darting down to look at the letter in his hands. “I’ll be seeing you, then?”

It’s a little awkward, being here in front of someone who compliments your consideration of humanity and morality in professional circumstances right after your boss told you that the fact that you hadn’t _killed someone immediately_ made them disappointed _,_ much less promise that you’ll continue to talk about those topics in the future as if you’re an expert on the topic, but Zhengting just smiles, just like always. There’s a pause as she waits for him to say something else, and Zhengting tries to communicate with his eyes that the conversation is done.

It doesn’t work, so he pauses, awkwardly bids her goodbye, and pushes the exit door open with his shoulder after turning his back on her. He pulls his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, the immediate cold gust of air meeting his skin making his nose twitch.

He punches in a familiar number, fingers pressing against the screen of his phone, and then begins talking before they can respond. “It’s another request.”

“Another?” A tinny voice greets him, quieter than it usually is, gravelly with sleep. The background noise of the call hums through their connection, and something crackles and fizzes on the other end suspiciously. Zhengting pinches the bridge of his nose, already exasperated, but doesn’t say anything. “Have you read it already?” 

“No, not yet,” He responds, staring at the letter. Something about it unsettles him for a reason he can’t quite place, but the little laugh and quiet murmur of _it’s just Zhengting, go back to sleep_ that he hears in the call distracts him, leaving the thought half-formed. “Gather everyone else so we can meet at home.”

“Mmm,” Xukun says in confirmation, a teasing lilt in his sleepy voice, and then he hangs up with a _click._

 Zhengting pulls his phone away from his hand, and stares at his lockscreen for a second before he shakes his head. He’s smiling. “Don’t hang up on me, you dick.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to be detectives,” Is the first thing that comes out of Xiao Gui’s mouth when he reads the letter over Zhengting’s shoulder, all nine of them gathered up excluding Yanjun Zhangjing, and Linong - who are cooped up, helping clean up the wreckage left after their most recent case.

 _Jiang Dahe,_ Zhengting remembers, and he pushes away his cup of tea with his free hand on the coffee table. He’s suddenly not thirsty.

Xiao Gui leans closer, breath puffing against Zhengting’s neck. Zhengting jolts out of his thoughts and very nearly elbows him out of reflex, but Xiao Gui dodges anyways.

“We’re really shouldn’t be,” Ziyi disagrees, accepting the request when Zhengting passes it over to him, head drawn together next to Xukun’s as they skim over it, wincing when they find the photos of the victims. “But only the Association specializes in rogue supernaturals and power control, so it’s likely that we’re going to take this, aren’t we?”  
  
“It’s not really asking,” Justin points out, precariously balanced on the arm of the sofa, and Zhengting scowls at him, mouthing _get down_. He doesn’t, of course. This is why Quanzhe is Zhengting’s favorite. Xiao Gui twists a charm on his bracelet, uncommonly quiet. “We can’t deny them, anyways, we’re the only team free right now."

“He’s right,” Xukun agrees, and his eyes are sharp, focused, as he picks up a photo and runs a finger over it, pointing out something to Ziyi, and the two of them share a glance before Ziyi picks up the envelope and continues passing it around to the younger members in the room. Zhengting’s already wary of what the request entails, and he kind of wants to tell Xukun _stop analyzing it when we haven’t even agreed that we’ll accept it_ out of nothing but sheer pettiness, because, really, what can he base his dislike of the case on? The fact that the girl who gave it to him liked him? “It’s definitely a supernatural string of murders by a werewolf, like they said, and it’s in a warded town. Everything seems to match up with what they’ve told us.”

“That means no one can join without invitation,” Justin tells Chengcheng, who tells him _I already knew that, duh_ , and sends them into another hushed quarrel behind who Zhengting prefers to call the adults in the team, and Zhengting tells them to be quiet. They ignore that, too.

It should be familiar and comforting, their own, familiar dynamic, even the way he gets ignored so easily by the two youngest in the group, but it doesn’t calm the apprehension that churns within him. He doesn’t know what to do with the feeling, and he doesn’t know how to get rid of it. But he doesn’t want to worry the others, and so he just - leans over to Ziyi and Xukun, and points out the claw marks on the female victim’s neck.

The case’s facts are fairly simple themselves: District 8 is facing a string of murders from a werewolf on days with a full moon or days close to the full moon. It’s an adult werewolf, and they have very little control over their form, as demonstrated by the sloppy kills, but that’s because of the timing: it’s very likely that they’ve been suppressing the shift  . They’ve been identified as a male, because of the pheromones left at the site, but the only problem is that it’s a small town with only six female registered werewolves and no registered males. Someone’s hiding.

“If we leave it for too long, they’re going to turn on each other, since one of them has to be the murderer. It’s a powder keg waiting to blow,” Ziyi notes, and that makes all of them wince collectively, remembering their last case. Zhengting is almost vindictively pleased about it, because he hasn’t been able to pry imagery of burning wood and pyres off of his mind. “We should respond soon.” 

“The letter feels off,” Xiao Gui says, suddenly, and everyone’s heads swivel around to him. He gestures, and Chengcheng gives him the paper. Justin breaks off a bit of the seal, too, and rubs it on his fingers.

“He’s right,” Justin blurts out. He shakes his head. “Wait, hold on, it’s -  “  
  
“There’s nothing supernatural in the letter,” Xiao Gui confirms. He drops the letter somewhere on the couch after he’s finished making sure his suspicions were right, bored, and Zhengting barely catches it in his hand. He doesn’t even try to appear angry, instead shaking his head.

“But that means - “ Chengcheng ventures, looking skeptical. “That means that there’s no one supernatural in the Committee that sent the letter. One in five people are supernatural, and it’s required to have at least two supernatural seats in the Committee. You need six out of eight signatures to send a request, and everyone should know it’s sent, which means there’s supposed to be a trace...right?” 

Hiding things from other members of the Committee who were supernatural, only relying on the majority of required human Committee members. Not having them sign it, much less read it...

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Zhengting realizes, and he lets his head tip back, hitting the back of the couch he’s on. “They’re purists.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re not taking this job,” Yanjun says first from where he hasn’t even toed off his shoes yet, arms still full with groceries, and Zhangjing raises a hand to whack him on his side. Yanjun raises a hand to block it calmly, and Zhangjing hits the hard bone of his forearm. Linong’s humming reaches them all from the kitchen, another song he doesn’t recognize, and Yanjun continues on as if nothing happened. Zhengting’s head begins to throb with the beginnings of a migraine. “While I’m sure everyone’s dying to figure out who the murderer is, we don’t fuck with purists.”

“It sounds like a bad idea,” Justin agrees, nose buried in a book that looks mildly suspicious. Since when was Justin even interested in reading? Even when they were in the Academy, he hadn’t read at all, and had managed to pass the exams anyways.

 _It’s because I’m from the 54th district,_ he had said, smug, when Quanzhe complained. _They only started being known for their genius seers when I was born._

“You were still in favor of it anyways,” Zhangjing accuses, setting down the eggs on a counter, borrowing Yanjun’s hand to help him support the rest of his groceries so that they don’t fall when he does that. He pauses, just for a moment before he enters the kitchen, and his eyes glint with concern for the faintest second as he looks at Zhengting and Yanjun. It’s gone so fast Zhengting wonders if he imagined it, and files that away for later examination, when his head isn’t - doing whatever it’s doing.

Justin shrugs. “We still have to do it, don’t we?"

“Yeah,” Zhengting says, already feeling tired. “Yeah, we do. It’s a serious case, and it requires immediate attention. Yixi - I mean, Head Executive Zhang Yixing will probably urge us to, and I’ve already sent out our acceptance letter.”

“You’ve _what?”_ Yanjun says. It’s not quite a exclamation, but there’s a chill in his incredulousness that resonates within the room suddenly. He’s not -  he’s not angry, not exactly, and that’s what makes Zhengting feel _guilty,_ like he did something wrong. He sounds like he just genuinely can’t understand why Zhengting would make this decision.

“If we don’t, people are going to die,” Zhengting says, and his voice is - it’s almost exasperated, really, as if he’s asking Yanjun to understand, because it’s their _job._

“Those people might be us,” Yanjun says, setting down the bags. He crosses his arms. “They’re purists, Zhengting. Think about the safety of _your_ team. Maybe four of us will be okay, since they’re human, but what about the rest of us?” _What about you?_

 _“Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori,”_ Zhengting says, tearing his eyes from Yanjun, and it sounds forcedly noncommittal as he shrugs, as if it’s a joke. It’s strange, really. _It is both sweet and fitting to die for your country._ He used to say the words with such conviction, believing in the Association’s motto, but how, even to Zhengting himself, the words sound oddly empty.

 Yanjun stares for him, just for a second longer, and then shakes his head, brushing past him roughly. Zhengting can hear him say _I can’t believe this_ under his breath.

 As soon as he’s gone, Zhengting’s shoulders slump down, and he leans against the wall. His body throbs. It’s probably the exertion from the previous mission finally catching up with him.

 He can’t run from it forever, he knows, but is “it” his fast-oncoming confrontation with Yanjun or his exhaustion?

We’re leaving at six tomorrow, right?” Linong asks, popping in the doorframe as his fingers dexterously peel a pink grapefruit, and he pulls a piece apart, biting into it, hair shifting into his eyes and making him blink. Zhengting offers him a brief, searching glance, and then nods.

 “Be ready by then,” He tells him, and then gestures vaguely at the door. “I’ll…be in the office.”

 

* * *

 

**ASSOCIATION REQUEST: DISTRICT 8**

**DAY 88 OF YEAR 2018. SUBMITTED BY THE DISTRICT 8 COMMITTEE.**

 

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN AT THE ASSOCIATION:

 

As you may have known, District 8 has been experiencing a string of murders within the past six months, all victims human. The trainees assigned to patrol District 8 conducted a preliminary investigation, the results of which identified the dead as the result of an adult male werewolf committing murder in his wolf form on days of the full moon or close to days with a full moon, likely causing the male werewolf to lose control.  After careful deliberation, the Committee has decided to consult the Association and request that they send a team to help find and take care of the killer.

Information that the Committee has deemed necessary in the interest of finding the person responsible for the crimes is that District 8 is a warded town, and has an uncommonly low ratio of humans to supernatural beings, due to the warding. This is due to the fact that it was founded in 1942, when supernatural creatures were prohibited from joining otherwise all-human districts. Because of this, the inhabitants of District 8, including the Committee themselves, are particularly sensitive to the use of magic and spiritual energy. In order to protect its citizens, the Committee has segregated public facilities to maintain the health of its citizens.

Complications in the case are apparent, and have continually left the Committee and the trainees assigned to the case at a loss, those of which include the fact that _none of the residents of district 8 fit the criteria of the killer,_ despite being a warded town. Due to this, the Committee has deemed it fit to assume that someone amongst the human residents of District 8 is merely assuming the facade of being human, and hiding their true form. Photos of the victims and the crime scenes are also included within this envelope.

We are ill-inclined to seek action on our own, having little experience in matters of this field and not wanting our untrained actions to jeopardize the lives of those within our district, and therefore urge you to take immediate action before we are forced to raise our hand.

 

  * DISTRICT 8 OFFICIAL COMMITTEE



 

* * *

 

He’s falling asleep, head falling against his shoulder, and the faint light of his laptop flickers erratically. He needs to finish sending his report and editing a modified version to the reconstruction team, but he’s only running on sheer willpower and maybe one hour of sleep from yesterday. Besides, he hasn’t been able to get Jiang Dahe out of his mind.

The way he died...Zhengting once heard that burning was one of the most painful ways to be killed.

Was it cruel if he wanted to be able to kill Jiang Dahe? Quietly, painlessly as he slept, as a means to end his suffering. Either way he died, but it felt _more humane_ to -

_to kill someone at his very hands?_

The thought disturbs him, and he rubs at his temples, trying desperately not to fall asleep. It doesn’t calm the roar of blood in his ears or the high-pitched white noise that filtered through the silence of the room, making his head spin unsteadily. The letters on the screen blurred together.

“Are you sure he’s in here?” A voice asks outside the door to the office, low enough that Zhengting has to strain his ears and focus on the noise in order to discern the words. There’s a soft murmur of agreement and confirmation, and then a tinkling strain of laughter shared between two people. “Okay, I’m going in.”

There are knocks on the door, one-two-three, all timed rapidly after each other, but still soft enough that they won’t wake up the others at home. Zhengting has to straighten himself up with more effort than he would’ve liked, and then gestures at the door, even if no one can see it, and then offers tiredly, “Come in.” 

Ziyi emerges through the light, almost bumping his head on the doorframe when he leans up to rest a hand there, and smiles at Zhengting, closing the door behind him. Whoever he was talking to doesn’t follow, and Zhengting belatedly realizes that his hair is down, pushed back behind his ears, slightly damp. It must be later than he thought - Ziyi doesn’t take a shower until he’s about to go to sleep, and he’s more of a night owl than most of their group. 

“Up so late?” He asks, but it’s more of a cursory pleasantry than anything, his eyes already skimming over the papers presented in front of him. He turns his gaze to Zhengting, smiling at him softly. In the corner of his eyesight, Zhengting sees him moving the papers into neat piles absently, just searching for something for his hands to do. “We’re leaving early tomorrow. You should rest while you can.” 

In a way, it’s almost - almost touching that they knew who to send to talk to Zhengting. The others in the group have their own dynamics - but Ziyi’s not like the casual command of Yanjun’s presence, or even the eccentric liveliness of Xiao Gui. He fits himself around each person, quietly finding out how to compliment them best, to make themselves comfortable around each other.

“Don’t worry about me,” Zhengting says brusquely, and feels a pang of guilt when it comes out sharp. He softens his tone immediately, throwing an arm over his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “I’m your leader. It’s my job.”

“To make yourself die early?” Ziyi asks. There’s exasperation in his voice, warm and fond, and he takes the seat to his right, pulling Zhengting’s arm off of his face, examining him more closely. “Have you even eaten today?”

“Some,” Zhengting says evasively.

 “Kun’s worried about you not taking care of yourself, you know,” The other says back, honest, and the admittance feels a little - well, he can’t describe how it feels, but it twists itself within him in this complicated mess of emotions he doesn’t know how to untangle. He wants to tell him _I can take care of myself,_ and the words are just at the tip of his tongue, but Ziyi presses on in that honest, determined way of his, eyes still boring into Zhengting, “I’m worried, too. All of us are. Yanjun won’t say it after this morning, but he is. That’s why he even brought the topic up.”

“I’ll rest as soon as we complete the mission,” Zhengting promises, gesturing at the open envelope scattered on the long conference table, all the way on the other side. He doesn’t ask how Ziyi knows about their argument. There’s very few secrets amongst their team, and it wasn’t out of spite that someone told Ziyi, he knows that. Just concern, because more than half of their team isn’t human and they’re walking into what they assume is a human purist district, where the population is segregated into human and supernatural. Human and less than human. Zhengting’s fingers clench around the arms of his chair. “You know this is important.”

“I know,” Ziyi says. He leans back in his chair, assessing Zhengting, and for once in his life, Zhengting wishes the other wasn’t so perceptive, so openly caring without restriction. “But so are you.”

Zhengting swallows. “It’s fine, Ziyi.”

“Okay,” The other agrees, easily, as if he’s acquiescing, but he pauses as he stands up, tilting his head. “You should go to sleep soon.”

“After this report,” Zhengting promises, already looking at his screen again, but when he looks up, Ziyi is gone.


	2. 壹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, before writing this fic: i think my overall goal is going to be 10k  
> me, 2 chapters in, head in my hands: this is 12k

It’s exactly 7 o’clock in the morning, and Zhengting’s team is already on the train with their black standard-issue apprentice coats. Their Association pins glitter on the end of their sleeves, fixed on their cuffs, and Zhengting raises an absentminded hand to polish his badge, shifting the leather briefcase on his lap. There’s the hum of the train, the sound of the wheels against the tracks, and the little bumps of movement that occasionally knock him out of his thoughts. It’s comforting.

There’s no one else in their compartment, which is sealed for Association members only. iQiyi Rapid Transit is one of the few companies that’s affiliated with the Association, which benefits both parties in some way - iQiyi gets publicity and endorsements, and the Association gets a means of transportation within districts for their members.

_Thank you for choosing iQiyi Rapid Transit. Please ensure you have a valid ticket for travel. Revenue Inspectors do travel on the trains, and you will be expected to produce your tickets, when asked…_

The sound of the announcement is broken off by the sound of Ziyi laughing at something that Xiao Gui said, both pointing out something on Ziyi’s phone and grinning at the other. Xukun sips hot chocolate out of a thermos, offering Zhangjing and Linong some of it, and looks horrified when between the two of them, they manage to down over half of it. The warm feeling of comfort and amiability in the train today is disrupted only by the thin, ice-fragile tension between Yanjun and Zhengting, but even that thaws now.

“Can you pass me the brown satchel by your side?” He asks Justin quietly, gesturing to the bag in question. Justin glances at him curiously, pulling his eyes off of the game on his phone, but he doesn’t question Zhengting as he takes the satchel in hand. He glances at it for a second longer before he passes it to the right to Zhengting.

“What’s in it?”

“Medicine for my headache,” Zhengting explains absently, pulling the drawstring and procuring a white bottle drawn on with his initials, screwing the top off. He shakes out two pills and puts them into his mouth, swallowing them dry, and reaches for a solid black container, taking out a powdery black pill. He swallows that dry, too.

“You’re only having them because you don’t sleep,” Justin points out, sounding as if they’ve had this conversation thousands of times before. There’s a note of weariness in his voice as he recites his lines. “You’re so old, and you don’t even take care of yourself.”

“I can’t sleep,” Zhengting says, exhausted to the bone, and stares out the window on his right, resting his head against it. His dark circles are well-hidden, even now, by his fey blood, which keeps his skin, but his instinct tells him to tuck his face away in the corner of his neck so people won’t see. He’ll have to be careful later to look the Committee in the eye. The next words tumble out before he can stop them. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t want to.”

His quiet statement signals a shift in the air which everyone notices, even though they try to hide it as discreetly as they can. Linong laughs a little too loudly, biting on a pretzel stick, and Zhangjing steals three from him at the same time Xukun puts in one of his earbuds, glancing over at Justin and Zhengting. He raises an eyebrow at Zhengting.

_What did you say?_

Justin looks away. He swallows, and there’s a brief, pregnant pause between the two of them.

Zhengting knows he’s said too much, and a jolt of belated insecurity wells up in him. How is he supposed to be the leader if he can’t even reassure his own team properly, much less the youngest member? _God_ , what was Yixing thinking, appointing him as leader when he’s already caused two conflicts in the span of two days?

Justin taps his fingers against the polished wooden arm of his seat. “...I know.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Zhengting laughs, but it sounds dry, shot with guilt. Justin still isn’t looking at him, and he reaches out, brushes a hand against his shoulder in apology, and the haze surrounding Justin’s expression lightens fractionally. Zhengting pinches his cheek gently, smoothing his thumb over the skin. Justin doesn’t even complain. “I’m sorry.”

Justin’s brown eyes flick up to meet his gaze for a second. “I know.”

“I really - I really should ask Ziyi for a sleep potion or something. This is just me being selfish, isn’t it?”

“I know,” Justin says again, eyes fixed to him steadily, and then clicks his tongue against the top of his roof, moment broken, injecting false humor into his voice. His smile is as fake as Zhengting’s. Zhengting remembers when he used to know how to get rid of that fake smile immediately, but those days are gone, washed out like their Academy outfits, carefully folded and shoved at the back of closets full of skeletons. “But you’re allowed to be. You’re one-fourth fey, not saint.”

 

* * *

 

“Justin - “

“Just drop it, okay? We’re good, you shouldn’t worry.”

“I’m - “

“We’re fine. I’m not upset, Zhengting.”

“...Well, if you say so. But we’re still going to talk when we have the chance.”

“That’s what you always say, isn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

**EXECUTIVE ARCHIVE ACCESS / USER: ZHANGYIXING_LAY / ID: 2351185152415**

**> PERSONAL FILE**

 

FILE NAME: UNKNOWN.JPG

_(A photo of messy, blocky writing scribbled on a solid piece of white paper that looks like it’s been crumpled up and thrown away before someone happened upon it and straightened out carefully. The legible script of the person who is assumed to be the original author is transcripted below. The piece is estimated to be around a year old.)_

 

  * the supernatural civil rights act of 2007, drafted by KIM TAEYEON, leader of powerful group snsd, guaranteed equal rights for supernaturals in workplaces and public facilities, banned discrimination in employment based on species. backlash resulted in the near-death of jessica jung, sister of krystal jung. taeyeon has influenced several pieces of legislation such as the establishment of the 11:11 WISH GROUP - which is a program specifically created to help treat supernatural illnesses that have gone untreated or researched in history in order to deny supernaturals treatment of illnesses in hopes of them dying out, the I PROJECT which fought for and continues to fight for the integration of human and supernatural communities within districts. her most notable personal work is the launch of the I GOT LOVE movement, which is was a supernatural-positive movement that fights against the fetishization of traditionally “beautiful” species like fey and angels, the hate towards “evil” species like demons and dragons, and acceptance of inter-species human-supernatural unions and children.
  * EXO powerful eastern asian association team credited with the first national government award to commemorate their cases solved, which amount to over 10k rn and continuously growing. the chinese line broke off because they’re now executives, such as head executive zhang yixing and executives luhan, tao, and kris, notably the amongst the youngest executives in history. they were the first group with supernatural members to have global success and recognition, acting as a revolutionary symbol of symbiotic and positive relations with supernaturals.
  * PROJECT 2NE1 -> “to anyone”, south korean project that revolutionized the association’s treatment of supernaturals and campaigned for supernatural students to be able to be accepted to the academy and therefore the association, led by cl, bom, dara, and minzy. project was eventually shut down once their goals were completed, but members broke out and moved overseas to continue to campaign for supernatural rights as a whole. considered one of the biggest symbols of the supernatural civil rights movement, if not _the_ biggest, and most notably their legacy inspired younger project TWICE to campaign for the “second” civil rights movement, which is happening right now targeting institutionalized racism against supernatural species, which is fighting for stronger association protection of supernatural species and stronger government action taken against anti-supernatural groups and hate crimes, as well as revisions of modified textbooks in east asian schools that consistently demonize supernaturals throughout history
  * the choi seunghyun theory - inspired by the book _doom dada._ (???? who names a book doom dada), which talks about the formation of the “perfect individual” through evolution, such as individuals _lee taeyong, cha eunwoo, zhou jieqiong, bae suzy, im yoona,_ and _choi tzuyu,_ who have all broken previous association records _in all subjects_ for their graduating class. delves into supernatural genetics and the theory that magic is not a static force like previously thought and is not devoid of life or living, but instead a third category of non-living that consciously shapes supernaturals to allow them to adapt and evolve into more perfect beings than they have been before. this is why dragons, demigods, phoenixes, etc. continue to grow stronger - because the magic within them is growing as civilization continues to expand. popularized in several schools as one of the most controversial theories, because of strict anti-supernatural policies and beliefs that were blatant in legislation and treatment of supernaturals until the 21st century.
  * SNH48 - nickname for the graduating [chinese] academy class of 2012, formed one of the largest teams onsite (team 48). they work closely with public relations to better the view of supernaturals, and have faced some of the most radical anti-supernatural sentiments. public figures who do endorsements and several association appearances. representatives and diplomats. however, have been criticized for the controversial public views of their sister group AKB48, who share infamously anti-supernatural beliefs.
  * zhu zhengting & team 9 --- ????
  * BOOKS ABOUT THESE STRUGGLES WERE BLOCKED IN THE LIBRARY IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION ONLY FOR EXECUTIVES UNTIL DAY 1 OF YEAR 2017. STOP THIS CENSURE - CONTACT OTHER ASSOCIATION INDIVIDUALS.
  * its my jo



 

* * *

 

_We’ve arrived at the District 8 dropoff point. All passengers should exit now if this is their stop. Once again, thank you for choosing iQiyi Rapid Transit. If you had any comments or concerns about your train ride, please contact…_

The sounds of the train fade out as they walk further and further away, tightly huddled in their own little group, and Chengcheng peeks over Zhengting’s shoulder to see what he’s doing on his phone. Zhengting types away, sending a brief, succinct message to the District 9 Committee. _We’ve arrived at the District 8 dropoff point, and should be heading towards the Committee District Hall._

Their reply is immediate. _No need. We’ve already sent a two Committee to escort you to your temporary lodgings and discuss the details of the case to meet you near the tickets desk. If this is a problem, we can ask them to change our planned route to accommodate you and your team._

 _No,_ he sends back. _This is fine. Thank you for your consideration._

_You’re welcome._

“They don’t sound very friendly,” Chengcheng says disapprovingly from where he’s been reading over Zhengting’s shoulder, even though Zhengting screenshots and texts the others the entire conversation. He can hear the ping on the others’ phones as they get the message, but Chengcheng continues to glare down at the phone screen behind him, so Zhengting flicks him on the forehead. He yelps as he falters back, rubbing the spot on his head. “This is bullying, you know!”

“It’s not bullying if it’s out of love,” Zhengting says serenely. His medicine must have kicked in - he can’t feel anything, even when he tries to will it on, and the knowledge leaves him filled with open relief, an ease returning to his posture. “I’m your leader, I only want the best for you, haven’t you heard that?”

“Those are lies,” Chengcheng grumbles. “Who ever said that about you? You’re more like my mom.”

“Don’t slander me,” Zhengting chides, pinching his cheek. “If I’m your mom, then how will I date your sister? Fan Bingbing is so much prettier than Fan Chengcheng could ever be, now we know where the visuals in the family went - “

“Hey, where are they?” Xiao Gui interrupts, casually whacking Zhengting on the back with his arm - and subsequently the briefcase that he was holding on his arm, making him wheeze as they enter the back of lobby of the iQiyi station, turning to head towards the desk. Chengcheng laughs at him, and Justin’s chiming laughter joins in, the terrible gremlins. “I thought you said that the Committee guys were probably the type to show up five minutes early.”

“They’re probably waiting for us,” Zhengting says as he approaches the front desk, and nudges him as Zhengting draws himself to his full height, murmuring _stand up straight_ underneath his breath. The receptionist looks up, and her typing pauses for a second, smile placid. “Hello, I’m with the Association - here’s my ID. We’re supposed to meet two Committee members?”

“Ah,” She says, breaking out into a full smile upon seeing his card, and it transforms her face entirely as she nods, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Justin and Yanjun snort quietly in unison, and Zhangjing grumbles, _it’s like his Academy fanclub again, seriously_. “Junyi and Shuhao are here, but Ka - “

“Right here,” A foreign voice huffs, and Zhengting turns his head just in time to see a dark-haired man dash down the stairs, skidding across the tiled floor to smile, breathless, at his team. Someone follows behind him - blond, with longer hair, making his way down the staircase with an air of resignation. “Hello, how are you?”

Zhengting blinks, taken aback, and the rest of his team seems similarly stunned. The first man’s smile doesn’t falter, the brightness only wilting slightly at the non-reaction from his team. “I’m so sorry we’re late, considering that we’re supposed to be your hosts. I’m Committee Member Huang Shuhao, and that’s Committee Member Qin Junyi.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Qin Junyi says, bowing briefly as he walks closer by. Shuhao throws Zhengting off, but Junyi is more of what he would expect from a Committee member, no wrinkles visible on his suit. He bows to them, and Shuhao follows his lead seconds after. Xiao Gui taps Zhengting’s shoulder, whispering _seer_ to him, and Zhengting resists the urge to push him away. “Although I wish that it was under different circumstances.”

Shuhao turns to Zhangjing, smiling questioningly still, and asks, “And you’re Zhengting?”

“That would be me,” Zhengting says, extending out a hand. Junyi’s eyes widen for a second, and he glances at Shuhao, whispering something that he can’t quite hear, but the turn of his mouth makes it look like _supernatural._ Zhengting feels a spike of wariness climb up his spine. “The pleasure is all mine, by the way.”

Shuhao laughs genially, shaking his hand with no hesitation at all. He winks at Junyi, who slides his gaze off of Zhengting. “Well, this complicates things, doesn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

 **_SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS WITH A DIVERSE MULTISPECIES TEAM: FACING DISCRIMINATION OVER THE YEARS_ ** **\- ACRUSH [STUDENT SUMMARY]**

CHAPTER FOUR: BLOCKERS AND MEDICINAL “REMEDIES”

 

There’s no point in beating around the bush, and so we address the elephant in the room: the public reception of the supernatural members of your team. [...]

In January 2014, we experienced the creation of blockers under the Association’s talented minds, the most important of which are the prodigious Li Ronghao and Jolin Tsai. They were first created in order to hide supernaturals within the Academy from the general public because of the spike of anti-supernatural hate groups and hate crimes that spiked during that year. Soon after, supernatural members of Association teams that had already graduated were required to take them, due to a chance in Association policy in Section 24KHV, Subsection CX in May 2014.

The pills were powdery, circular tablets. They came in Association-issued pill bottles (white, with a black label). As the human leader of ACRUSH (Also known as Team 42), I would see Min Junqian swallow two every morning and knock them back with half of her water bottle before she ate breakfast, hair still sleep-mussed as she conversed with Feng Yuxuan right after, handing off the bottle as she spoke.

I thought nothing of it at the time. It integrated itself in my day until I no longer saw it as an irregularity, a symbol of oppression.

We would later find out during November 2014 that the blockers had extreme negative effects on their health, and were the cause of hallucinations to powerful fevers throughout the night that were previously dismissed by medical professionals as unrelated to the blockers. Because of genetic irregularities that allowed them to control magical and spiritual energies (and therefore gain them the title of “supernaturals”), the blockers malfunctioned differently for each species, some causing irreparable damage tot heir health.

The methods which we used as a method to comply with purist sentiments by hiding supernatural energies around our members had made them suffer _-_ and sentiment too often repeated during history. The required use of blockers within Association teams did not end until 2016, when it was outlawed by the Head Executive at the time, as a part of supernatural civil rights legislation also passed then.

But surely this mistaken, accidental creation has no impact now. Surely the traces of our past errors have been erased, leaving us a newly blank canvas to write our futures on, stamp our names upon.

The evidence points towards a conclusion that states otherwise.

 

* * *

 

“You’ll be staying there for the duration of your trip,” Junyi says as they make their way up the walkway of a home. It’s one-story, with a stucco facade and a terra cotta roof, and Shuhao pulls out a key from his breast pocket and hands it to Junyi just in time for the other to push open the door. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t afford to give you nicer lodgings closer to the heart of the district instead of the border, but the rest of the District 28 is segregated, which…”

Junyi’s gaze slides to Xukun’s, before it recenters on Zhengting, expression benign. “Complicates things.”

“I’m sure,” Zhengting replies, and doesn’t quite manage to keep the aloofness out of his voice. Shuhao laughs, and Zhengting can’t quite decide if the other is oblivious or just inclined to ignore the tension between them.

“The rest of the Committee should be waiting for you in here,” He says, nudging Junyi to the side so he can open the door on the left of the corridor, bowing as it opens. “Hello, everyone. Are we late?”

“I _told_ you that he said he was sick, how was I supposed to convince him to come - “

“Ruibin, he’s _never_ sick!”

“I know, it’s like some witchcraft, but seriously, I don’t - “

They’re met immediately with the sound of an argument between a two men shouting at each other, both of whom who haven’t seemed to notice their presence. They’re both standing up, and the brown-haired one (Ruibin?) throws up his hands. “Zhibang, how was I supposed to _know?”_

“The Association members are here, Ruibin, Zhibang!” Shuhao announces brightly, rapping on the open door, and both heads swivel in unison. Junyi waits for the last member to enter the room, and gestures at the chairs set up already in the chair, set up in a rough circle, and pulls out Zhengting’s chair for him. Zhengting thanks him when he takes a seat, but Junyi’s already turned away, taking the chair next to who Zhengting thinks is Zhibang.

“I’m Zheng Ruibin, full fey, and Zhibang is one-fourth angel.” The brown-haired male introduces himself, and bows awkwardly as Zhengting’s team makes themselves comfortable. His eyes are warm from beneath his wire-rimmed spectacles. “I’m sorry about what you heard, coming in. Zhibang and I aren’t usually so unprofessional, but this meeting came with...unusual circumstances.”

“Yes,” Zhibang agrees, running a hand through his hair. He shares a glance with Shuhao. He looks much younger than he really must be, if he’s a part of the Committee. Right, his angel blood. “Um, sorry. Again.”

“I’m sorry,” Xukun breaks in diplomatically as soon as he’s sure that Zhibang has nothing more to say, leaning forward. His elbows are balanced on his knees as he gestures. “Is this...the _whole_ Committee? Committee Member Huang mentioned earlier that the Committee would be waiting for us in order for us to debrief, but there are only the four of you.”

Ruibin’s smile turns tight, and even Shuhao glances to the side, uneasy. Ruibin clears his throat. “The other members of the Committee were…indisposed, and the matters that they’re tending to currently were described as urgent, with the exception of Committee Member Xu, who has fallen ill.”

“I hope he gets better soon,” Linong offers quietly from his corner of the room, the throw pillow from the armchair he’s sitting on splayed on his lap. Zhibang rewards him with a softer grin at that. They beam at each other for a second, and Zhengting can almost see Linong’s guard visibly lowering.

It’s all bullshit, of course - half of the purist Committee is gone when a _mixed species_ team appears from the Association, citing reasons that the Association can’t call them out on. That's a little too suspicious, but no one says anything, all polite smiles and fake pleasantries.

“Maybe it was too short notice,” Justin suggests, shrugging easily. His tone is light as he continues on, although the implications of his speech are definitely not “It must have been for you, too, though, Committee Members Ruibin and Zhibang. We didn’t notice your trace on the letters.”

“What he means is that you must have been...informed later than the rest of the Committee,” Zhengting takes over, smiling at Shuhao and Junyi. “We’re sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Shuhao interjects, and his eyes crinkle at the corners. “You shouldn’t worry about little things like that, Association Team Leader Zhu Zhengting. You’re not here for that, after all.”

“Of course,” Zhengting returns, and picks up his briefcase from where it sat near his chair, placing it in the table in the middle of all of them. “Here are a list of our requests and needs, which we found necessary in order to conduct our investigation of the case, alongside our observations. Will Trainee Kim and Trainee Xu be in the District, as they were the trainees who conducted the preliminary investigations after being assigned to District 28?”

“They’ve sent you a letter to account for their absence. From what I’ve heard, it was an urgent Academy meeting concerning recent policy changes underneath Head Executive Zhang,” Ruibin clarifies, sliding an envelope across the table after Junyi hands it to him, and there’s an apologetic glance in his eyes. “But Trainees Kim Hayeon and Xu Yiyang should be here tomorrow.”

Zhengting’s hands still from where he’s pulled out a knife to break the seal on the envelope. “Trainee Kim...is Kim Hayeon?”

“Yes,” Shuhao says, tilting his head. There’s a curious glint in his eyes that he can’t quite conceal, despite his innocent smile. “Do the two of you know each other? I wasn’t aware that you were acquainted. Hayeon never mentioned you.”

“We knew each other from our Academy days, all of us,” Ziyi rescues Zhengting, nodding at Shuhao and the others. The lie sounds truthful on his lips, and he runs a hand through his hair. “She might not remember us, though, since she was in younger years than us, and we weren’t as close as we wanted to be because of our studies. Maybe she’ll remember Justin, though, because they’re closer in age.”

“Ah,” Junyi says, disinterested, and taps on his phone, fiddling absently with the volume buttons. He’s evidently paying less attention to the conversation than the other Committee members “Perhaps you’ll be able to catch up soon.”

“Perhaps,” Zhangjing agrees, his laugh casual, but it’s obvious to Zhengting that he’s staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Yanjun is doing the same, alongside Chengcheng and Xukun, their gazes boring into him intensely. “It’s been a while, after all.”

Zhengting brushes the issue aside, his voice level despite his inner turmoil. “Nonetheless, we should focus on the investigation. On our described list of requests and needs within the briefcase, we wanted to be taken to the places where the victims’ bodies were found.”

“We’ll only have time to go to one,” Zhibang says, and there’s a note of something gentle and hesitant in his voice, as if he doesn’t want to go on. He exchanges a meaningful look with Ruibin that Zhengting can’t quite decipher, and the wall between the two pairs of Committee members seems to grow thicker. Junyi glances between the fey and part-angel, gaze unreadable. “It’s getting dark, and Ruibin and I can’t accompany you.”

“My team can work in the dark alone. It’s not an issue,” Zhengting assures him, about to stand up. The Association pin gleams on his sleeve as he grips the arm of the chair with one hand, but Zhibang shakes his head.

“No, what we mean is - “

“What he means is that supernaturals aren’t allowed to go outside anywhere other than public facilities and their private properties unescorted by non-human Committee members past ten, and Shuhao and I also have duties after that time,” Junyi says. He’s put away his phone, already standing up, and his blond hair shines as he picks up his coat. “It’s for the safety and comfort of our citizens. They’re sensitive to magic flow, and we don’t want to risk their health. If you want to make it before the curfew, it’s best if we leave now.”

“We had hoped you would have understood,” Shuhao says sympathetically, walking over to the door, one arm in his jacket. “After all, we read up on your team before you came here - I hope you don’t mind? - and with your most recent case in mind, the Committee as a whole believed that you would be most understanding of our inclination to avoid illness whenever possible.”

Justin flinches in a manner that’s almost visceral next to Chengcheng, and Xiao Gui lets out a low hiss underneath his breath in tandem with Yanjun. Ziyi’s fingers tighten around each other.

 _Jiang Dahe._ Whatever words were about to angrily spill out of Zhengting’s mouth about the curfew before dry up; his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. He swallows, mouth dry. “Of course.”

“Good,” Shuhao says pleasantly, and opens the door. “Should we go, then?”

 

* * *

 

 **_A STUDY OF EXISTENCE_ ** **\- BYUN BAEKHYUN, GRADUATING THESIS**

ANNOTATED EXCERPT, OWNED BY ZHU ZHENGTING

 

_[The following paragraphs are circled from the original text.]_

The original fantasy of creating the “ultimate race” handed to us by our ancestors still exists within us, perpetuating the social injustices that hide themselves within our societies. These preconceived stigmas - the term having been popularized by the influential _Kim Taehyung -_ affix themselves to each of our citizens. They breed amongst themselves, multiplying daily.

The species at the crux of this matter is the _angel._ The angel has been, throughout history, fetishized and coveted for their beauty rather than any individual merit. This not to say that an angel cannot be without any individual merit - but rather focuses on the problem of seeing someone as intrinsically above you or below you.

The questions that we must ask ourselves when confronted with such an issue are _why_ are angels seen as better than other supernaturals, such as demons? Why do we prefer the existence of one supernatural over another? Should we ever be pitting one life against the other on a scale, weighing which one is worth more to us?

 

_[The following musings are taken from the margins, written out as to avoid confusing acronyms or symbols.]_

Angels are becoming increasingly endangered in terms of species, but _very diluted partial angels (less than 1%)_ are extremely common in certain parts of a world as a result of their fetishization over history as sexual objects and things to be owned. Nongnong would probably know more, because he’s part angel, and even his amount is significantly more than the vast majority of partial angels that are alive today. I’ve never found anyone who has more than 20% of fey blood in them. Thinking about - fey, how they’re considered pretty species, too, but “commonly, cheaply so” in the words of famously (racist) European segregationist Thomas Brooks and fey. Demigods in particular were revered throughout history, probably the most (altho arguably, bc angels exist) - despite their uncertain origins...or perhaps because of them?

 

* * *

 

**ASSOCIATION PRELIMINARY INVESTIGATIVE REPORT: UNNAMED [CASE 3, DISTRICT 28]**

**DAY 90 OF YEAR 2018. SUBMITTED BY TRAINEE PAIR 27, LED BY KIM HAYEON.**

 

TO TEAM 9:

We offer our deepest condolences that we were not able to meet you in District 28 today, as our presence was required at the Academy. Enclosed are our notes, however helpful they may be to you, but a summarized version: and if you have any questions, please contact us at: (XXX)XXX-XXXX. Thank you for your consideration.

 _[ENCLOSED ARE SEVERAL PHOTOS AND A NOTEBOOK MESSILY SCRIBBLED FULL OF OBSERVATIONS, THE MOST IMPORTANT OF WHICH ARE:_  

  * __male werewolf: suppressing natural form until he can’t hold it back anymore, hence the messy wounds on each of the victims’ wounds and the closeness to the murder dates with the full moon. adult, judging by the wounds, or near-adult. blockers: suspected illegal use.__


  * _THE MOST RECENT VICTIM’S FAMILIES ARE INCONSOLABLE AND HYSTERICAL. CONTACT THEM LATER?_


  * _notice: the steady footprints from the town to the clearing where the victim was murdered, matching the victim’s shoes? EXTREMELY LIKELY they knew the murderer and was meeting them there._


  * _the bodies are left in the same place they were murdered._


  * _have deduced little from the killings, have performed autopsies that prove that each of the victims were supernaturals, but it doesn’t seem to be a race vendetta? if so, why would they suppress their form?? contact association for help_


  * _thinking about: claws primary weapons, nothing else used. despite the victims being supernaturals, there were very few signs of struggle, and the suspect is unlikely to be injured_


  * _young adult males in the town: most likely suspect. they must be disguised as human._


  * _notice: how will this affect current civil rights campaigns & protests? we must think about the bigger picture...the association is not A entity, it is THE entity, the face of all that is good and just in our modern society to the general public…_


  * _even in their wolf form, the murderer is quite slight and short...take this into consideration when seeking out suspects. there also must be a familiarity with the area...they must be locals, or lived here along time - eliminate younger suspects from the list_


  * _profile: unknown? they seem to target only males...reasons unknown? perhaps primal instinct to protect their territory from unknown sources of danger… talk to werewolf expert at the academy next chance we get… despite the many killings, there are very few places we can go off of…_


  * _have advised committee several times to call in teams, but at any given moment there are only mixed species teams, which the committee seems to be averse to because of worries for the general public’s health...understandable, but we cannot in good conscience allow this to carry on… is a slow death of few through illness preferable over a quick one of many?]_



As a private note, as a member of the Association to another, as a person wanting to do the right thing - we would urge you, Association Team Leader Zhu Zhengting, to proceed with caution. We are both aware that your team is a mixed one, and this district seems ready to erupt in a race riot. With the findings of SSR13, any district that still follows segregation because of “health issues” is considered suspicious, although remaining a segregated district is still legal. Please forgive our indiscretions with consideration towards our good intentions.

  * ****TRAINEES KIM HAYEON & XU YIYANG****



 

* * *

 

“This doesn’t feel right,” Justin said immediately to Zhengting upon arriving at the scene, voice a little louder than Zhengting would have preferred, and everyone’s heads immediately swivelled in their direction as Justin clambered out of one of the cars, kicking at a clod of dirt. “It’s like...medicinal. It feels fake? The wolf pheromones, I mean. That’s probably the effect of using blockers.”

“You think that they were using blockers?” Shuhao questions, running his fingers on the rough bark of  tree reverently. They’re out in the middle of a patch of the woods in District 28, at the very edge of a meadow that’s only a little ways off from the unused railroad tracks that used to lead into the town. It’s just barely off of the path where the werewolf runs are held, around half a mile. Junyi walks behind him, flipping through the papers Zhengting handed them earlier.

“It’s almost certain,” Linong responds brightly, taking out a pair of black gloves. He holds the other one between his teeth as he focuses on pulling one on. As soon as he’s done, he taps his fingers gingerly against the log that the body had been found resting on, humming to himself underneath his breath. “I specialized in healing and medicinal studies in the Academy underneath Li Ronghao - you know him, right? He helped develop the first blockers, alongside Jolin Tsai. Based on what he taught me, I’m going to have to support Justin’s hypothesis.”

(Behind him, Justin and Xiao Gui break into a hushed argument, and Justin raps his fingers against Zhengting’s back, cheerfully patting his back and pointing directly behind him. “We’re going that way. I can find our way back as long as you guys don’t move.”

“Okay,” Zhengting allows easily, before glancing at the other members of his team, Xukun and Yanjun engrossed at staring at a patch of grass as if it carries the secrets of life themselves as Ziyi bends over a ring of mushrooms, pulling thin grass blades into a glass vial with tweezers. Chengcheng watches intently. They’re easily out of earshot, but he can still see them. “Take Chengcheng with you.”

“Sure,” Justin says, a little too fast, and Zhengting narrows his eyes at his back as he clambers away, jumping over a log after Xiao Gui, legs a little too long as he grabs Chengcheng’s hood and pulls him along with the duo. He mouths, _don’t do anything unprofessional_ behind his back, but there’s something relieved in him - not quite warm, but relieved, that even this job hasn’t been able to make Justin age past his years.

In a mirror of Justin’s actions, Zhangjing tugs Yanjun away from Xukun before long, too, pointing at the birds, and whispers something into Yanjun’s ear that makes him duck his head so no one sees his smile. They sober fairly quickly, and Zhangjing seems to be bouncing ideas off of Yanjun, despite how his expression darkens exaggeratedly for a fraction of a second in mock anger.

Zhengting’s gaze slides to Ziyi and Xukun last, the former balancing his back against Xukun’s as he studies the evening sky, both of them trying to hide their smiles and appear serious, before he drops it entirely. In the background, Chengcheng’s voice rises indignantly, faint with distance, and then fades away.)

“There isn’t anyone who has access to blockers in our town,” Junyi disagrees, but his tone is softer with Linong than it was with Zhengting. Respectful, almost, despite the undercurrent of hostility. Was it the effect of Li Ronghao’s name, or was it their species difference? He brushes a lock of golden hair behind his ear, leaning against a poplar tree as he continues reading through the packet of papers. “Your hypothesis must be incorrect.”

Zhengting’s temper flares uncharacteristically at the casual dismissal of Linong’s explanation, already worn thin by the pointed barbs already tossed at him and even thinner with the amount of stress that’s been piling up on his shoulders, the way that Junyi favors someone with more human blood over him, when he has more authority in the situation, the obvious species-based ties that the district seems to thrive on. “Months ago, you would have said that there wasn’t anyone in your town who would murder someone else. You requested our assistance, Committee Member Qin Junyi. I would have expected you to accept it.”

 _“Association Team Leader Zhu Zhengting,_ I would advise you to watch what you say. I know who you are, but I didn’t expect you to be so disrespectful,” Junyi returns, drawing himself to his full height, and the badge on the front of his coat gleams as he steps closer to Zhengting. “I heard you knew the legendary Zhang Yixing. It’s disappointing, really, that the famed Head Executive would have a team of _this_ caliber hanging onto his name, considering how the rumors say you’re washed-out and disrespectful. It doesn’t seem that they’re wrong, either.”

“Is your problem with how I’m so _washed-out_ and _disrespectful,_ Committee Member Qin? Or is it with the fact that _I’m one-fourth fey in your beloved district and you can’t handle that?”_

 _“You shouldn’t be here!”_ Junyi snaps loudly, the sound echoing throughout the meadow, and it reaches even Xukun and Ziyi, who look over, already standing up. Immediately after, he looks stricken, turning pale, as if the words he just said dawned on him, but he doesn’t stop - barrels on, as if that’ll help. “You don’t belong here, and you _know that.”_

Zhengting feels very, very cold.

There’s a silence hanging over the clearing that everyone around them is clearly afraid to break, and Zhengting hardly dares to breathe - feels fire in his veins, sees gold in his vision, but doesn’t dare to suck in a breath of air, as if it’ll shatter it - shatter the brief thought that what he had thought he heard was not real.

Junyi breaks the eerie still first. He jerks his head after the direction that Justin had disappeared in, striding off, presumably in search of Justin’s group. The remains of his ice-cold veneer are gone, scattered in the wind, and Zhengting almost feels them prick his skin.

Zhengting’s righteous fury waxes and wanes erratically. It’s only when he looks down that he realizes that prisms of light are flickering around his fingertips unintentionally.

They flicker out immediately when his eyes light upon them.

“I didn’t expect that to happen.” Shuhao’s eyes are wide - either at Junyi or at Zhengting, he can’t tell.

Zhengting swallows, suddenly incredibly self-aware. _What have I done?_

Linong pauses in his examination of an unrooted plant, otherwise seemingly unperturbed, and frowns at Shuhao strangely. “Shouldn’t you go after him?”

“He’ll be fine,” Shuhao promises. His smile is pasted back on his face again, wry as he stares at where Junyi had disappeared, eyes fixed to a point in the horizon, and the glimpse of surprise that Zhengting saw on him has hidden itself away somewhere. “He’s the seer out of us two, after all.”

“Us eight?" Linong corrects, obviously thinking about the amount of people on a Committee.

“Us six,” Shuhao amends, and then stretches. Linong watches him, eyes narrowed. “Ruibin and Zhibang can’t be seers. They’re not human.”

“Of course,” Zhengting says incredulously, just quiet enough that he’s not sure if Shuhao can hear, and he can’t even bring himself to be annoyed anymore. His back hits the side of a nearby tree trunk, and laughs disbelievingly under his breath, feeling his exhaustion slam back onto him full force. Linong makes a concerned noise, but Zhengting waves him off. “I’m fine, continue your work, Linong. But of course you would say that.”

Shuhao laughs. “It does seem exactly like me, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Zhengting responds, staring at his palms. The moment’s implications still hasn’t struck him fully, and it doesn’t quite feel real yet. It seems silly, to just - be so open right now, but after blowing up with a _Committee Member,_ he doesn’t think that’s his main concern. “I haven’t known you that long, Committee Member Huang.”

“A word of advice,” Shuhao offers, glancing at him in a manner that might even be interpreted as sympathetic. His eyes skim over their surroundings, eyes crinkling at the corners when Linong and him catch each other’s gazes, and Zhengting nods at him in a vague _go on_ gesture. “Junyi was right, you know.”

Zhengting can’t quite keep the disbelieving tone out of his voice, and he stands up despite himself. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t fit in,” Shuhao continues on, undeterred. “Maybe you consider that a good thing, but if you really want to solve the case without conflicts like this, maybe you should think in the interest of your team, as a leader, and consider how people will see your team. For the good of the people that you’re sworn to serve.”

“I understand the consequences of my actions,” Zhengting tells him, unsure of what’s being said, what words are written in between the lines. “If you have advice, you should tell me flat-out. Unless this is about your partner?”

“Consider how people will see your team,” Shuhao repeats. Zhengting follows his gaze to see Justin emerging again from the underbrush, Junyi nowhere to be seen. When he looks at Shuhao again, the Committee member is smiling at him. “Maybe it’s time to change gears.”

 

* * *

 

“This is our Committee Hall Library,” Shuhao announces, throwing open the heavy wooden double doors, and they swing open with a creak. Zhengting scrutinizes the area, but it’s unremarkable in everything but size. Dust lines thick, leather-bound tomes, and directly across from the entrance is a large glass display case, a single golden light fixture hanging over it. Inside is a recognizable book: the official District 28 Registry. “You requested to see our registry, so here’s the key to the display case.”

He hands it to Zhengting, stringing it off his keychain, and taps a finger against his watch as he glances at each of the members in turn. “It’s nine fifty-six. I’ll drop by tomorrow morning at dawn, and you can leave the keys atop the display case. I have to go now, but contact me if you need anything - or want to go outside. I probably can’t help with the second case, but it’d be nice to know, just in case you decided to do something...unwise.”

“We wouldn’t,” Yanjun says coolly, already picking up a book from a shelf, back turned to Shuhao. He thumbs through it, the pages rustling loudly in the silent room. “But thank you for your concern.”

Shuhao smiles, waves, and exits all in one motion. “If you’re sure, then!”

The doors close behind him, thudding, and Zhangjing releases a breath, leaning against the door in obvious relief as soon as the sound of footsteps on tile gradually fades away with distance and time, and his face is almost a caricature of itself. “Oh, god, I thought he was never going to go away.”

“I don’t think he realizes I’m part angel,” Linong muses, gently moving a fake flower in a vase precariously balanced on the edge of a table, before relocating a towering stack of books to clear the surface off. “I don’t think Junyi’s a very sensitive seer. Since my blood is so diluted, he must have not noticed. But the rest of you..”

“He definitely noticed,” Zhengting adds, taking a seat at a round table set in the corner and ignoring the registry at the other side of the room, keeping his voice loud enough to reach the others. He massages his temples. “Chengcheng and Xukun especially. I don’t think he acknowledged them at all, and with me, he just…”

“Your fight in the meadow was about that?” Ziyi guesses, pulling out the chair on his left. He runs a hand through Zhengting’s hair, fingers brushing against his scalp gently, and Zhengting relaxes in his touch immediately. He hadn’t even noticed that Ziyi came over, but he’s grateful for his presence. “Xukun and I heard part of it. It sounded...serious. Do you think we’ll have to file a misconduct report against Junyi?”

“It was about your fey blood, right?” Xukun asks, coming up from behind so he can drape his arms around Zhengting’s shoulders. Xiao Gui sits on the ground nearby, listening in, and Zhengting opens his mouth seconds before Linong cuts him off with a nod in response to Xukun’s question.

“It was, but it was complicated. I’ll think about filing a misconduct report - even though I was partially at fault - afterwards,” Zhengting says, fiddling with his newly-returned suitcase. It had been resting beside the main entrance to the Committee District Hall, the handle embossed with familiar characters, and Zhengting realizes now that Junyi put it there. He’s not quite sure how to feel about that. “In the meantime, we should focus on the case.”

“If this is _just_ a case meeting, then who’s Kim Hayeon?” Yanjun asks, dropping a stack of books on the table. They’re all records: brief summaries of species common in the 28th District and areas near it, some on werewolf murders, the others linked to the case in other ways. He stares at Zhengting dead-on. “You froze up when they mentioned her earlier.”

“She was the acting receptionist at the Association headquarters when I went there to meet Head Executive Zhang the other day. We lectured at the Academy when she was there - I think she has a crush.” Chengcheng makes a sputtering, incredulous noise, and Justin laughs at it. Zhengting scowls at them both, mildly embarrassed, especially when Xukun drops his head near the hollow of Zhengting’s neck, laughing quietly. “It’s not important, and it won’t impact my performance on the case.”

“Ahhh, so she _likes_ you,” Zhangjing says, sounding far too amused about the whole thing, and breaks into a knowing smile. He elbows Yanjun, who pretends to look away, but huffs out a laugh despite himself. “I thought it was something different, more boring, like ‘She broke all the records in the Academy for sharpshooting!’.”

“That’s not very boring,” Ziyi points out diplomatically, pulling his hands away from Zhengting’s hair to gesture with his hands. “That’s actually really impressive - what’s the record right now? Xiao Gui, do you know?”

“Bu Fan probably knows,” Xiao Gui replies, sneezing. Linong immediately goes _bless you._ “Thanks.”

“Either way, when we go to talk to the victims’ families tomorrow for interviews, I want to change something,” Zhengting says, changing the topic with as much authority as he can, and sits up, pulling Xukun’s arms off of him for a second. “Justin.”

“Oh, he’s doing it _again,”_ Xiao Gui mumbles when the atmosphere changes.

“Zhengting,” Justin replies immediately, mimicking his serious tone. His smile takes an uneasy edge when Zhengting doesn’t chide him immediately. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Zhengting replies. He doesn’t quite know how to phrase this delicately, to make it sound the way that it does in his head, but Justin goes on.

“Wait, is this about the train thing? Because I _know_ you were just tired, if you say it one more time, I’m going to hit you with Zhangjing’s - “

“No, what I mean is - “ Zhengting shakes his head, raising a hand up to halt the current conversations, even though there don’t seem to be any at the moment. His eyes are dark with contemplation. “Shuhao talked to me. He tried to give me some advice - said the way that I was leading isn’t the way that I _should_ be leading. And he’s right.”

“He’s really not,” Xukun says immediately. “You shouldn’t listen to him. You’re the best leader that we could ask for, Zhengting, and you - “

“That’s not what I mean,” Zhengting says, shaking his head. “What I mean is - this is a purist district. In order for us to most effectively carry out the investigation, I’m proposing a temporary change of leaders for the mission based on our species, because _I_ believe that’s what’s going to benefit us most.”

“And you’re saying…” Yanjun trails off, before his eyes dart to Justin. He shakes his head, face one of disblief. “You should reconsider. It’s not because of my personal feelings, but I don’t think - Zhengting, earlier, you were risking _our_ safety. Now you’re risking the lives of the _citizens._ Whether you were given this advice or not, I - ”

“It’s because he’s human,” Linong says under his breath, as if he’s had an epiphany, and Zhangjing’s and Chengcheng’s heads swivel to him immediately. “But will you still be - “

Xukun stares at him, still a little unsure of whether he’s serious or not. “Zhengting, are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Zhengting says. He pulls up his briefcase onto the table, unlocking it, and slides it across the round table to Justin, who’s still staring at him, open-mouthed. A second, and then he pulls out his wallet, taking his Association Team Leader ID out of it.

The name  _Zhu Zhengting_ on the card stares back at him. Zhengting swallows, throat dry.

He forces his grip on the card to relax, pressing it against the smooth surface of the table. He looks at their youngest member. “Justin, for the remainder of this mission, I’m officially depending on you to lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes for all of you !!
> 
> yixing's id is: weare1exo, with the code of a=1, b=2, c=3, and so on  
> acrush's team number (42) is bc all the digits of their debut date added together = 42  
> you should love: qin junyi, irl (im sorry u got demonized for my fic bb)  
> if you didn't alr know, kim hayeon is based on kim taeyeon's real sister, who's a trainee at sm (?)  
> hayeon is nothing irl like what i write her like in my fic, probably  
> the last note of the politics notes in the first section is meant to say "its my job" before it was cut off, take what you will from that  
> xu yiyang is also another trainee !! please check her out, she's chinese as well and super pretty
> 
> i'm not really sure if i liked the ending of this chapter -- it felt more than rushed to me, but i really wanted to get it posted bc i was feeling rlly inspired
> 
> of course, meet me at my twt, where chapters will be released earlier (but unedited!) @milkandanna, my dms are open !!


	3. 貳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter ajhdajfksadjfashf... I HONESTLY DO
> 
> but it's been so late so i hope that you guys can enjoy it regardless of the low quality...

“That’s my final decision,” Zhengting says, and doesn’t even blink when the table erupts again in objections. Ziyi’s fingers close around the edge of the table as he stands up, leaning forward to talk to Zhengting, before forcibly closing his jaw with a _click_ and sitting back. Yanjun’s earrings sway violently, the silver shining underneath the bright lights of the library, and even Zhangjing looks as if he has violent protests of his own, whispering furiously into Linong’s ear. “You’re free to offer your own opinions, but I’m not changing my mind.”

Zhengting says, quieter, “I’m only doing this because it’s our only option.” 

“It’s _not.”_ Chengcheng, violently.

“It is.” Zhengting, sincerely. 

Silence for a beat. Everyone. 

Yanjun breaks in first, frost creeping into his tone. Zhengting’s gaze slides to him immediately, caught in how he leans back in his chair, fingers sliding against the table as he grips it as to not tip over. When he lets go, all four legs of his chair meet the ground again with a _thump._ “You’re the last person I would have accused of being narrow-minded, Zhengting, but this time, you’re wrong _._ Justin isn’t anywhere _near_ equipped to handle this.”

“Yanjun,” Linong says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder from where he’s sitting. He scoots closer. “I think he’s right.”

“I’m not saying this as your subordinate, but as your equal,” Yanjun persists, tone cold, completely ignoring Linong. Zhengting is immediately hit with memories of their Academy days, and the memories spark something in him that isn’t just nostalgia. Chengcheng watches the proceedings nearby him, face unnervingly blank, crossing his arms. “You need to explain your motivations further, or we’re not doing this. We’re a _team,_ and you may be our leader, but you’re not our dictator.”

There’s a quiet murmur of assent between them - Xiao Gui nods, Ziyi tilts his head forward in agreement, Zhangjing brushes a hand through his hair. Justin is the only one to remain motionless and silent, eyes still far too wide and expression shell-shocked, gaze ping-ponging between everyone who talks.

“We’re all in agreement, then,” Xukun says, speaking for all of them, and plucks the card off of the table from Justin. Yanjun immediately cedes the metaphorical microphone to him, settling in his chair again and crossing his arms. His tone takes on an edge; Zhengting leans back imperceptibly. “Zhengting, as our leader, _you_ are responsible for gaining the support of your team. We aren’t obligated to listen to you. We’ve never been.”

“I know that.”

“Then _explain!”_ Xukun’s voice raises, just a fraction higher, not quite angry, not quite calm, strained with the clear sound of confusion and frustration all mixed up into one. Zhengting drops his eyes down to his lap. “Don’t talk about what’s good for the _mission._ You wouldn’t just hand away your position for that much. Tell us the truth. Tell _me_ the truth.”

Zhengting just doesn’t know why the words just won’t come _out._ It’s not like it’s a big issue - The rest of the group aren’t even _angry,_ not truly angry, just confused and lost at his rationale. He just needs to _explain,_ and yet why can’t he? He opens his mouth, works at his throat, and swallows. He slides a hand across his face from his temples, fingers dragging across his skin. 

 _Talk,_ he thinks, and then, _now._

“Xukun, it isn’t personal, I promise, it’s just that - look, this is a purist district, and no one is going to cooperate with us or not belittle our abilities if we have someone as a leader who isn’t full _human._ We’re not going to get the right answers to interviews because no one will trust us. We won’t get access to resources, we won’t get access to certain areas, we won’t get access to evidence. And it can’t be anyone else, because they idolize seers, just like other purists, and Xiao Gui’s less suited to be leader out of the two of them. It’s just - simple, okay?”

“Tell me what’s _simple_ about you giving up a position that you - “ Xukun falls silent suddenly, and then pushes himself off of the back of Zhengting’s chair, using his ankle to hook another stray chair closer to Ziyi. The scrape of the wood against the floor is painfully loud, and it does little to stifle the tension in the air.

Ziyi looks over at Zhengting, and his gaze conveys _later,_ sliding to Xukun before returning to Zhengting.

“We’ve dealt with not having access to resources before,” Xiao Gui argues, brushing his hair back with a hand. “It’s not fucking cool to just pull this leader change out of nowhere, Zhengting, you should know how important having a good leader it is. Having a shitty one - no offense, Justin - is just going to be even _worse._ Why is this case any different? And why does it have to be Justin?”

“Because in the last cases, when we didn’t have resources, it was because they didn’t have them, not because no one was _willing_ to give it to us,” Zhengting responds sharply, hackles rising. “Look, it’s not an easy decision for me to make, either, but it would be so much easier to make if everyone just stopped trying to _challenge my decisions._ People are dying. This isn’t a personal investigation or a training exercise. We don’t have _room_ for personal feelings. We’ve had the luxury of being able to think about personal needs before - but we’re dealing with our first serial killer, and the lives of people - _real people -_ take precedence over what _you’re_ comfortable with." 

It’s not the first time he’s talked like that to his team, but it _has_ been the first time that he’s talked to his team like that since they graduated from the Academy. Xukun looks quietly furious, and so does Chengcheng, and Xiao Gui, and the rest of them - _all of them_ , but there’s a touch of guilt in their expressions as well, a bit of self-realization, and that vindicates and validifies him at the same time it cuts.

He can’t tell which feeling is more prominent, but what he can feel - what makes guilt rise in him - is his _lack_ of guilt at saying what he has.

Zhengting wrings his hands, forcibly pushing his feeling aside. He leans forward over the table, and his elbows brush against wood grains through his suit jacket. “I could have phrased what I just said better, and I apologize for that, but it’s the truth. I’m not afraid to pull rank distinction under Subsection 2A of the ATR on our team as one of my last orders as leade - “

“Don’t pull rank on us,” Ziyi advises, interrupting him, and also cutting off Chengcheng’s almost-objection before it even came to fruition. His eyes are dark, and Xukun brushes his fingers over Ziyi’s out of the corner of his eye, just minutely, but the action is more out of absent-minded obligation than actual thought. “It’s not worth it. And over something like this?"

It’s the first time someone’s gotten _truly_ angry so far - and the fact that it’s Ziyi cuts more than Zhengting would have thought was possible.

“I don’t agree with you,” Ziyi responds, staring at Zhengting in what seems like disappointment. “But no one’s going to disagree with you, leader. Do what you’d like. You’ve made up your mind." 

He picks up the registry key from the table and heads towards the other side of the room without looking back. Zhengting flinches with each step of his shoes against the floor, the heels of his loafers echoing in the room. 

No one else moves, but their eyes track Ziyi as he walks.

Linong speaks first in lieu of Ziyi, ignoring the mood, reaching across the wooden table. He taps his fingers against the surface, drumming them, a quick one-two-three. “Justin, what do you think?”

Justin looks shocked that Linong would address him, speaking for the first time since the conversation started, and glances at Zhengting for help.  He hesitates, clearly conflicted. “Subjectively, I don’t think I’m cut out to be leader, but I’ll listen to Zhengting if it’s a necessity.”

Xukun frowns. “It’s not personal, Justin, but I just don’t think your disposition is suited to being our leader. Even now, you’re looking at Zhengting for answers - and that makes sense, because that’s what you’ve been trained to do. You can’t just make a leader out of yourself overnight." 

“I think he has to. Zhengting’s right about the conflicts in this district,” Linong says, and then casts a glance at Zhengting for a fraction of a second, leaning over the table to spread his arms. “Zhangjing, don’t you agree with me? I know you don’t, Yanjun, but…” 

“I don’t,” Yanjun says, and a flicker of freezing humor is in his eyes. “You’re right. But I won’t say anything further in this conversation, because clearly Zhengting’s made up his mind.”

“I think that it’s really up to Justin,” Zhangjing cuts in, voice overpowering Yanjun’s, He taps his fingers against the cover of a leather-bound book, eyes darting between Xiao Gui and Xukun, and shrugs. “Justin, what do you really think?” 

Chengcheng looks at Justin. “Justin, don’t if you don’t think you can’t.”

“Cheng, I don’t think I have a choice,” Justin says, very quiet. Zhengting’s pupils lock onto him from underneath his fluttering eyelashes.

“You do,” Chengcheng promises. ‘You’re smart. You’ll help us find another option, and we can go with that one instead." 

“Justin, this one’s on you,” Xiao Gui tells him. He rests his chin on a stack of books, and Zhangjing nods along with him. Xukun and Yanjun murmur various words of confirmation, effectively handing over the reins to their youngest member, and even Ziyi glances over from the Registry open in his arms. “I don’t have any objections if you don’t.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll do it, Zhengting.”

 

* * *

  

**TRANSCRIPT OF TEAM 9 NOTES, TAKEN BY ASSOCIATION TEAM MEMBER YOU ZHANGJING**

UNDATED, UNOFFICIAL. SET TO BE DELETED IN: 4 DAYS.

 

_Parts of the following paper is illegible. Only the circled sections - the only parts that aren’t scribbled out - will be transcripted automatically. Spelling errors and grammatical errors have been automatically fixed, and for the original copy, click the “O” button on the top left of your screen. For further reference, please contact Association Team Member You Zhangjing to see the original copy._

there have been seven murder victims so far, all male supernaturals of varying races -- okay, so we need to narrow it down to possible victims and heighten protection for them around the time of the full moon... giving it a three day radius, as that’s when the murders occurred roughly... tell zhengting _justin_ to issue an order. interview notices have already been sent out by the committee since we arrived, so we can talk to the families, but few have responded...below are all male supernaturals who fit the criteria of victim (supernatural, young [teens - thirties]).

is there a possible reason for those who are victimized to fall under this certain age range? possibly a personal vendetta...especially since traces of the pheromones state that the killer is around the same age... but evidence is in insufficient until we are able to contact a family (and the trainees specifically stated that lou zibo’s family seemed hysterical)...consider: possibly shared acquaintances, etc.

we must also consider those who have something to lose as those with blockers: for example, job opportunities, etc. we don’t know if they were born or turned… it’s highly likely that they were born - humans are examined routinely in search of supernatural markings to update the registry every 3 years, bite marks would have placed them in the registry unless the turning occurred in the last year… which, again, is unlikely...considering how they’re on december 11th and the murders started before then…

we can also consider those who _entered_ the district around the same time, but despite being a warded town, the residents do travel frequently... have searched the records in the library for a set of travel records and yanjun is chronologically organizing them, estimated to take the entire night...remind him to sleep…

linong has sent several samples of the one crime scene that we were able to analyze to the lab to test for magical energies and medical influences both...estimated time is about two weeks, even using his connections.  to address this, ziyi is doing his weird witchy stuff in the kitchen with vials...hopefully nothing blows up this time? however, he admitted too that it should take a while - roughly a week? which is faster, but still…

it requires personal discussion between us and the trainees...hopefully they’re competent enough, even if one’s lovesick.

xiao gui and justin have planned to hike around the wolf trail with lyj to try to commune with ghosts who might have seen parts of the murder once we go to them tomorrow during the morning at 11am, since they already have access to the addresses. if the first few take longer than planned, they might also split up - xiao gui going with cxk and justin going with lyj for defensive purposes, taking our stronger combat-oriented members…zzt is also probably going to help whip justin into leaderly shape.

at 1pm, zzt and justin are meant to go to the committee district hall to discuss their changed leadership...which might take an hour to two hours. until then, we wait, pour over our case notes, make this house into more of a home (do we have food in the fridge, even?)

we’re also interviewing people who have accepted as of like 2 minutes ago, thank you system for taking so long to upload things...we’re meeting the mother of jing peiyao at 7:30am, also known as the fifth victim, and our interview and search is meant to take around an hour to three hours. after that, we’re going to go door to door to ask for permission to ask questions, interview notices be damned... it’s unorthodox, but we _have_ to solve this before the next full moon arrives and someone else dies.

the degree of violence is lessening from the first murder to the latest, which arguably means that the werewolf is either coming to accept his form (and therefore not suppressing it as much -- so not allowing his wolf form to completely build up until it explodes).

pulled from the registry is the list of possible victims and their occupations, as well as the victims themselves. ~~zh~~ justin has their whereabouts.

 

 ~~CHEN SIQI~~ : murdered, 4th victim. found at the edges of the wolf trail (northeast edge), died from being crushed underneath a heart tree, and marks on the tree suggest that the werewolf continued to paw at the tree even after che siqi’s death, before eventually giving up. full werewolf.

HU ZHIBANG: alive, 7th chair of the committee. a fourth angel.

 ~~JING PEIYAO~~ : murdered, 5th victim. found at the center of the wolf trail (8th mile mark), died after his heart tree was wrought from the ground when the werewolf killed chen siqi. full dryad.

 ~~LI XIKAN~~ : murdered, 2nd victim. found at the heart of the woods, around two miles away from the wolf trail, died from blood loss. wounds strongly suggest that the werewolf continued to maul the corpse even after his death. a tenth angel.

 ~~LOU ZIBO~~ : murdered, 7th victim. found six miles from the edge of the hidden end of the wolf trail (no longer used), which starts near the district hall. died from a heart attack during the attack. a fourth demon.

 ~~LUO ZHENG~~ : murdered, 1st victim. murdered at the commonly used opening of the wolf trail when wolf runs start, died from being impaled on the arrow-shaped sign. extreme blood loss, missing limbs. half vampire.

 ~~XU SHENGEN~~ : murdered, 3rd victim. died from the werewolf’s claws ripping off his head from his body. full werewolf.

YANG FEITONG: alive, works part-time at summer star electronics. full dryad.

 ~~YI JIAYING~~ : murdered, 6th victim.

YING ZHIYUE: alive, visiting family in district 2385. not returning until next year. full dryad.

YU MINGJUN: alive, working at mavericks dance studio. a third werewolf.

ZHANG YIFAN: alive, working as radio dj for aif radio. full werewolf.

ZHANG YUCHEN: alive, working at huanxing event planning services. full dryad.

ZHENG RUIBIN: alive, 8th chair of the committee. full fey.

ZHOU RUI: alive, owner of guoran styles. full siren.

ZHOU YANCHEN: alive, hairstylist at guoran styles. full angel.

ZHANG XIN: alive, sound technician for boyi culture. half werewolf.

ZHU XINGJIE: alive, unemployed. full vampire.

ZHU YUNTIAN: alive, waiter at shining star restaurant. a sixth dragon.

ZUO YE: alive, animation student. an eighth demon.

 

* * *

 

**PRIVATE CORRESPONDENCE OF COMMITTEE MEMBER ZHENG RUIBIN TO COMMITTEE MEMBER HU ZHIBANG**

EXTRACTED FROM ??? [UNKNOWN]

 

 _[s/d] is representative of sent/deleted, which is representative of the message being sent before it was subsequently deleted. [s] simply represents sent._  

[s/d]: bangbang, are you awake?

[s/d]: i heard hsh and xkh are in the main meeting room. hsh must have come back from talking to team 9…i’m going in to listen in the hallway.

[s/d]: do you think they’ll catch me listening in?

[s/d]: i mean…it probably doesn’t help that i’m texting you…

[s/d]: they aren’t even saying anything interesting, just complaining about the paperwork they need to finish, and hsh’s asking xkh how he’s feeling, since he called in sick.

[s/d]: im gonna go, especially since they haven’t even talked about something that concerns us. unlike last time…i can’t believe they hid the fact that they were bringing in an association team behind our backs. seriously…what dicks

[s/d]: okay, waiting for an opening...

[s/d]: wait 

[s/d]: wiat whTA

[s]: hey, association member hu zhibang. meet me at 5:00 next morning in my private office. we need to discuss something new that’s come up in our committee policy. thanks.

 

* * *

 

It’s around one in the morning, and Zhengting is still in the library. 

The rest of his team had left already, each in little clusters or on their own - Chengcheng and Linong leaning on each other as they staggered out of the door, arguing about a mobile game that Zhengting doesn’t remember the name of (but he still has downloaded on his phone). Chengcheng hadn’t quite met his eyes on his way out, but he waves and says, “Goodnight, Zhengting,” and that was enough. 

Zhangjing had exited with an apologetic look as he yawned, nearly bending in half as he stretched, and Yanjun didn’t look up when the doors closed behind Zhangjing - but followed half a heartbeat behind, a precariously balanced stack of books in his hands as he pushed the door open with his leg.

Ziyi glanced up when the door thudded shut behind the two of them, and then at the clock - and excused himself shortly after. There wasn’t much said then, but he had bidded goodnight to the three left, and reminded them to go to bed soon, pressing a kiss to Xukun’s lips, and one against Zhengting’s lips. The door had thudded shut behind him, and Zhengting had reacted far too slowly, only opening his mouth when he left.

Justin seems to be almost falling asleep, but not quite - he’s not even at the table anymore, instead sitting by the third bookshelf on the right, elbow balanced on the second shelf as he pours through a red-bound leather cover of a book. There’s a breath that escapes his lips, almost a yawn, and then his eyes slip shut before snapping open again. 

Xukun is at his elbow, a hair’s breadth away as he reads, and Zhengting wants to reach out and bridge the small distance between them. When Xukun looks up, Zhengting looks back.

Xukun sets down his book - Zhengting can hear it being placed on the table, and sits there for a second, just watching Zhengting, both of them at a loss of what to say. He sets his head down into his arms, dragging a hand through his hair, and exhales. “About earlier...we should talk.”

“Yeah,” Zhengting says quietly, still observing his every movement, “We should.”

“I acknowledge that your decision in this case ended up being final, and I have no obj - no objections that I haven’t already voiced before. I understand that it’s for the sake of the team, but earlier - “

“You were about to say something,” Zhengting offers. “Before you cut yourself off.” 

Xukun nods, eyes sliding away from Zhengting. “Yeah.”

Their voices are both tired, lower than normal with exhaustion - and it makes sense. This back-to-back schedule isn’t normal for any Association team. They’re meant to rest for at least a week before taking on another mission because of various reasons, and this situation is - unprecedented. Even more so, considering the circumstances.

“What were you going to say?”

“I...“ Xukun shakes his head, and then tries again. “I was going to ask you if it was really about the mission.”

“What else would it have been about?” Zhengting asks, genuinely confused. “I already said it was, didn’t I?”

“You did, but when it comes to your leader position, you’ve been…”

Zhengting flinches imperceptibly. His words come out a fraction louder than intended. “Been what?”

Xukun’s shutters rise up again. Zhengting can see them closing up from where they had been open by a sliver seconds earlier, and Xukun’s lips press shut almost immediately. “It’s nothing. I didn’t mean it that way." 

“Xukun, I’m…” Xukun pulls his wrist away. Guilt manifests in Zhengting, then anger at himself. “I didn’t mean to get angry at you. _Fuck,_ I just - “

“I know,” Xukun says, still frowning. “Everyone’s...District 28?”

“District 28,” Zhengting affirms, words weighted down with the thought of _you’re reverting you’re reverting you’re reverting you’re reverting._ “But that’s not important. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I shouldn’t have snapped at any of you the way that I did. I shouldn’t have done a lot of what I did. Fuck. I’m so - “

“We’re good,” Xukun interrupts, shaking his head. His tone is still serious, heavy with a solemnity that can’t quite be shed yet.  “As long as you know, and won’t do it again. No one will hold this against you.”

“I should be stronger than this,” Zhengting laughs incredulously. “I’m your leader.”

“Don’t pull that card,” Xukun tells him immediately. “You’re more than just a leader. You’re a person, and that’s why it’s okay.”

“You sound like Ziyi,” Zhengting responds, but the words work - he looks down, feeling mildly chastised. “Is he…”

“Ziyi’s not angry.”

“He is.”

“Only because you tried pulling rank.”

“Yeah." 

“Zhengting,” Xukun says, a note of warmth finally, _finally_ reaching his voice, “Don’t worry too much about it. You’ll get a big head. He’ll be fine when we come home, as long as you two don’t avoid each other.”

“We wouldn’t,” Zhengting argues, the knot in his chest loosening a little, and Xukun rolls his eyes at him, the corners of his lips quirking up a fraction.

“You would.”

Zhengting smiles. “Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Xukun says, unimpressed. “Okay.” 

“How do you know he won’t be angry?” Zhengting asks instead, successfully diverting the topic. He doesn’t need to say who “he” is. They both know.

“Ziyi couldn’t be angry at you for long if he tried,” Xukun tells him, and - _oh._ Well. That’s.

“I’ll apologize to the team in the morning,” Zhengting promises, a strange shakiness suddenly falling onto his shoulders. Exhaustion? He exhales, a long drag of air against clenched teeth, and murmurs, lower, “ _The morning_. What time is it?”

“Late,” Xukun offers dryly, half a beat too slow.

The atmosphere changes immediately, and Zhengting presses his lips together, determined not to laugh. Xukun looks away, but Zhengting glimpses the hint of a grin on his lips before it’s quickly extinguished. “Thank you, I couldn’t tell.”

“You’re welcome.”

They share a glance, and then a grin, and Zhengting closes the book in front of him. “We should really leave.”

“I’ll carry the books,” Xukun tells him. His eyes are alight again, subtle enough that Zhengting has to look to see it, and he nods at Justin’s sleeping figure. “You get him.”

 

* * *

 

“You and Xukun talked,” Ziyi repeats, again. His tone is level, unusually devoid of emotion. He narrows his eyes, rivulets of water running down his back. “That’s…”

“Good,” Zhengting fills in for him, reaching over to fiddle with the shower’s water temperature. It’s still a little awkward still between the two of them, despite the conversation they just had, and he studiously avoids brushing against Ziyi too much as he gestures haltingly at the shower door. He steps out seconds later, towel draped around his shoulders, and he rubs it absently against his hair. “I know. Stop trying to psych me out." 

Ziyi breaks character, and Zhengting can hear the whispers of a smile in his voice when he speaks next, even without seeing him. “Did he say anything I should know?”

Zhengting’s fingers halt from where he’s twisting water out of his hair for a second, and then resume drying him off. “He didn’t say anything that you weren’t already aware of.”

“Mmm,” Ziyi responds, and the low rumble of his voice melts into the sound of water droplets hitting the shower floor before he shuts it off with a _shh._ Now that the water’s off, the sound of the drain gurgling is that much louder, and Zhengting sighs and decidedly ignores it. “Is there a towel?”

Zhengting throws it over the top of the shower doors.

The mirror is still cloudy with the steam when Ziyi emerges from the shower, almost stumbling from how slippery the tiled floor is underneath his soaked feet. Zhengting hides his smile behind a hand.

“Are you heading to bed now?” Ziyi asks to the bathroom, running his fingers through his still-damp hair. He glances at Zhengting through the mirror. “Oh, Zhengting, can you pass me my shirt, too?” 

Zhengting reaches up, and snags Ziyi’s shirt from where it was hanging, tossing it in his direction, and holds his hand out behind him. Not even a minute later, Ziyi tosses a dry new towel back in exchange. “Thanks.” 

“You didn’t even answer my question,” Ziyi says, amused, and there’s the rustle of fabric being pulled over his head before he continues on. “So? Are you coming to bed?” 

Zhengting pauses from where he’s pulling on his shirt, and shakes his head. Ziyi doesn’t say anything, but there’s a resigned kind of disappointment in the way his eyebrows crease and lips purse shut. “Okay.”

“I just need to talk to Justin for a while, but it should just be five minutes,” Zhengting promises, guilty. “I’ll join you two as soon as I can.”

“Don’t lie, Zhengting,” Ziyi says back, and drops the towel in its designated basket, turning on the sink to wet a hand towel underneath the water. “Especially when you and I both hate it.”

Zhengting pauses, fingers freezing above his shirt buttons. “Sorry.” _For everything._  

There’s an exhale - not quite a sigh, not quite a breath - from Ziyi. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be this on edge.”

It seems incredible, but it diffuses the tension between the both of them. Zhengting leans back and taps Ziyi on the shoulder with his knuckles affectionately and apologetically all in one, and Ziyi leans over and flicks him with drops of water still lingering on his fingertips until a giggle bursts out of Zhengting’s lips and Ziyi laughs alongside him, quiet.

The imagined strangeness in the air breaks down entirely, having begun to dissolve during their discussion with Xukun earlier, and the warm familiarity that suddenly sparks again between the two of them makes Zhengting’s heart seize in his throat, glowing. Zhengting leans over, just for a second, to press a kiss at the edge of Ziyi’s throat, hooking his chin on Ziyi’s shoulder, and smiles at him in the mirror. 

They fall into silence for a while longer after that - brushing their teeth, cleaning up the bathroom, putting on their clothes, until Zhengting brushes a hand against his cheek absently and remembers that he needs to shave. He’s put it off for too long. “Ziyi, do you know if - “ 

“I’ve got you,” Ziyi says, amused, and hands Zhengting the wet hand towel from earlier, pulling out a small container of shaving cream from behind the mirror. “Sit down. I’ll do it for you.” 

“Mind-reader,” Zhengting murmurs, laying out his towel on the ground delicately before sitting down gingerly. It feels weird, being in a room that doesn’t feel like his home, but he’ll adjust. He swipes the towel on his face gingerly, applying the shaving cream and wrinkling his nose at the cold.

“I didn’t mean sit down on the floor,” Ziyi says, laughing, but he still follows nonetheless, razor and cup in hand. He waits until Zhengting’s done, and then longer, for the foam to rest, counting out the seconds. Ziyi taps gently at the underside of his jaw, half a milimeter away from where his head meets his throat. “Tilt your head up?” 

Zhengting listens obediently, and Ziyi hums as he bends carefully over Zhengting, razor swiping delicately over his skin. It doesn’t really feel like it’s there at all - there’s just changes in temperature, like the brief flashes of heat when ZIyi gently moves his head to the side or tilts it down with the barest of touches, the warmth of still-lingering steam from their shower lingering in the air, the cold of the razor’s metal when it slides over his skin.

Zhengting leans into his movements, and Ziyi smiles back at him.

“Zhengting,” Ziyi starts, tangling his free hand around Zhengting’s shoulder. He hesitates, starting over. “Are you sure about this?”

“I think so,” Zhengting replies. _I hope so._

Ziyi does that half-breath, half-sigh thing for the second time, and his breath skims against Zhengting, making the little hairs on his skin prickle, and doesn’t bring it up again. He raps his knuckles against Zhengting’s jaw, affectionate, and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, just off of his vein. “Come on, let’s get up.”

 

* * *

 

When Zhengting passes by their bedroom, the door is closed. There’s a thump from the other side, and then the stream of Xukun’s surprised laughter. Ziyi says something back, and there’s a smile in his voice. Zhengting pauses, steps closer, and rests his head against the door.

 

* * *

 

**A BASIC OVERVIEW OF SUPERNATURAL INFLUENCES IN OUR SOCIETY: ABRIDGED VERSION [EXCERPT]**

CHAPTER ONE: “AGGRESSORS”

 

Originally discovered by a Mexican scholar during 1828, the term _“aggressor”_ is a slang word for hormones that elicit certain emotions, the specific variety of which is only effective on and found in supernaturals. Aggressors are created when a supernatural’s life ends, the chemical byproduct of their passing. Because of the general nature of death, the term was coined because of the negative emotions that usually accompanied the hormones - for example, sadness, fear, or anger.

This type of hormone is created on the surface of the supernatural’s death, and any non-human who comes into immediate contact will be at risk of being affected. However, some supernaturals may be incompatible with certain forms of aggressors. For example, _angels_ are susceptible to the aggressors that _demons_ give off, and vice versa, but angels may have little to no response for a dryad’s aggressors. Dryads and fey have the most effect on each other, followed by phoenixes and dragons, then angels and demons, and finally werewolves, sirens, and vampires. Demigods are - for the most part - impervious to the effects of aggressors from any supernatural species, although the cause of this remains wildly unknown.

This type of effect from an aggressor will fade relatively quickly, usually taking from one to three days to disappear completely.

 

* * *

 

**TRANSCRIPT OF PRIVATE CALLING CORRESPONDENCE OF ZHU ZHENGTING [ARCHIVED]**

_TO: USER / ID: ASSOCIATION_HEADQUARTERS / ID: 100_

 

STATUS: SENT

 

Hello, this is the Association Headquarters. You’re talking to Trainee Zhang Xinlei. Please identify yourself.

Hi, this is Apprentice Zhu Zhengting, leader of Team 9. ID number: 181141154.

Duly processed. What can I help you with today? 

I have a couple of requests. I’d like to access digital files from the library archives, codes MCJ0, LRHQS, and AGTJ. I’ll also need a copy of local law in District 8. 

I’ll begin sending them to you immediately. Is there anything else that you require assistance for? 

I’d like to file a temporary change in leadership, effective immediately under Subsection 1A from the ATR. This will last the entire duration of the mission Team 9 is currently undertaking unless there are unprecedented changes in our current plans. 

Who would you like to transfer your rank to?

Huang Minghao, also known as Justin. His ID is 42081612135. 

Due to your current mission’s circumstances, it’s customary to inform you that your change in leadership - even under Subsection 1A - will be given a status of pending, similar to probation. In this time period, the change will be tolerated, unless Executive Cheng Xiao decides to veto it. Do you agree to these terms?

Yes. Thank you.

Very well. I’ve sent off the memo. Do you have any other requests?

…

Hello?

Sorry, I must have accidentally gotten lost in thought...is it possible for me to receive the PDF version of _All Night: A Documentary on Civil Rights Group SNSD,_ and the audiobook of _Kim Taeyeon: A Personal Biography?_

Of course.

That’s all for the moment. Thank you again.

It’s no trouble. Have a good night, apprentice.  
  
I will. You too.

Of course.

 

* * *

 

The cool silk of Justin’s patterned tie is cool against his fingers. Zhengting ties it deftly, fingers brushing against the hollows of Justin’s throat, tugging to tighten it, and straightens it, clipping on hi - _Justin’s_ silver tie bar. 

They’re alone in the bathroom of the house. It’s 3:19AM in the morning. A few others are up, but the house is silent, already instructed by Zhengting in his last official day as a leader to stay away from the two as they practice on their own.

His fingers smooth over the silk tie  with his thumb, just once more, and then he tucks it back into Justin’s suit jacket. The Association pin gleams on the edge of Justin’s sleeve, and Zhengting polishes it with a handkerchief. Justin is stiff, tense underneath his fingers, and Zhengting tries to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly when they come back up. A thought comes to him, unbidden: _Justin’s not ready._

Zhengting’s heart lurches. The truth is between them both, swaying quietly, both of them too afraid to say it: _I’m the one who has to_ make _him be ready._

But Zhengting has what, this morning left to make Justin into a leader of one of the most high-profile rookie teams in the Chinese branch of the Association?

That’s not nearly enough.

“Introduce yourself,” Zhengting orders abruptly, distancing himself from Justin, widening the gap between the two of them. Justin swallows. His gaze darts off, almost nervously, and Zhengting picks up on the hesitation almost immediately. He hardens his tone, even if it doesn't feel quite right. Not in the way that he's entirely uncomfortable yelling at Justin - he's done it too many times to count before - but in the way that this forced dynamic doesn't feel _right_. “I told you to _introduce yourself,_ Justin.”

Justin’s fingers stutter at his side, fluttering.

_“Justin!”_

Immediately, Justin folds into a perfect bow. His back is straight, even bent over, and his eyes don’t waver from the floor. He hangs for a second, and then straightens up. His hands are folded in front of him, and his chin is raised. His gaze looks straight ahead, facing him head-on. “Hello, I’m Association Team 9 Leader Huang Minghao, pseudonym: Justin.”

Zhengting bows back, a fraction lower. When he straightens up again, his smile is polite but distant. All traces of his earlier outbursts are wiped clean, swept neatly under the metaphorical rug. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Association Team 9 Member Zhu Zhengting." 

Justin nods, hesitation obsolete from his appearance. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Lead us well,” Zhengting says, and there’s a note of hollow warmth in his tone. The glimpse of what should be Zhengting’s Association ID peeks back at him from Justin’s pocket. Zhengting bites back the acid that threatens to creep past his placid demeanor, the criticism that threatens to lash out. The stiffness of their introductions would be laughable if they weren't so important. “I’m honored to work alongside you.”

“Thank you,” Justin says back, softly, and it sounds like an apology. And then he looks to the side, and the illusion is shattered immediately. Zhengting sucks in a breath, and then runs his hands through his hair. Justin gestures aimlessly with one hand. “Zhengting, I don’t think I can do this. Leading - I don’t - I’m not you.”

Zhengting badly wants to say something reassuring, but nothing comes out. Instead, he looks on, and Justin takes that as permission to continue on. “I know we talked about this, but out of the humans in the team - subjectively, Zhangjing or Ziyi would be better. I’m not the type of person who can be leader. I know I’m messing up, and I know what stakes are on the line. This isn’t something that I can mess up on.”

“Justin,” Zhengting starts. Justin opens his mouth, and looking like he has something to say. Zhengting raises a hand to cut him off immediately, and Justin’s mouth falls closed. He doesn't know what to say that might help Justin's nerves, and so instead - he just - goes for what he does know. “Justin, right now, you’re treating me like - you’re trying to copy my example, you’re looking to me for answers, you’re waiting for my cues. When we’re on this case, _you_ are in charge.” 

Justin doesn’t say anything. He wrings his hands in front of him.

“Those are habits,” Zhengting promises. “We can break you out of them. We _need_ to break you out of them. The only things that you’re messing up on are temporary. You know that I would only ask you to do this much if I thought it was absolutely necessary.”

“Okay,” Justin says, tired and final, half-convinced by Zhengting. He repeats it again, stronger, still unsteady. “Okay.”

“Good,” Zhengting says, careful to push as much assurance as he can in his voice, and then tilts his head in Justin’s direction. “Now. Again. Introduce yourself.”

 

* * *

 

**TRANSCRIPT OF PRIVATE MESSAGING CORRESPONDENCE OF ZHU ZHENGTING [ARCHIVED]**

_TO: UNKNOWN [ID INACCESSIBLE -- SEE_ _HERE_ _FOR FURTHER DETAILS]_

 

STATUS: DRAFT [UNSENT]

hey

do you ever think you’re doing the wrong thing

nevermind

it’s late

i’m so dramatic lol

its bc its late isnt it

thanks anywa

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you pour your milk first,” He can hear someone muttering in the kitchen as he pushes the door open. They continue on, and he can make out the figures of Zhangjing and Yanjun seated opposite of each other at the four-person dining table, both of them pointing their sporks accusingly at each other. Linong reaches up to blearily grab at a cup from where he’s standing near the sink, the coffee machine whirring.  “You barbarian. Who does that? How can you tell how much cereal you’re going to - “

“Good morning,” Zhengting greets, squinting at the various glass containers scattered on the countertops as he approaches, some bubbling mysteriously. Ziyi’s, he can tell, even without seeing the scribble of “wZiyi” at the bottom of the vials. The air around them smells faintly of something sharp and floral, like the scent of a newly-opened Sharpie marker mixed with lavender. He looks at them for a while longer, decides that it can’t hurt to move them, and unceremoniously shoves them to one side to wash his hands.

The conversation halts to a pause after he talks, and Zhangjing’s voice melts into something that’s almost sweet out of abject embarrassment. Zhengting can hear the sound of his spork being placed delicately back into his bowl again from behind him. “Zhengting.” 

“Leader,” Yanjun greets. It's warmer than Zhengting thought it would be, although that might be because it’s coming from a man who’s eating artificially colored rainbow cereal with a plastic yellow spork behind him. Yanjun spins it in his fingers absently. “You look terrible.”

What’s comforting - sort of - is that it doesn’t sound malicious.

“I know.” He _does_ know he looks tired, particularly in the way that he carries himself, but at least he doesn’t _look_ tired. Besides, he likes to think that exhaustion gives him a certain air of gravitas. Zhengting frames his face absently with one hand, even if Yanjun can’t see it from where he is at the table. A drop of water hits his chin. “But I’m still prettier than you.”

The joke falls a little flat, but Zhengting’s too worn down to play it off completely - or address the lingering tension from last night’s...meeting. He manages a smile as he turns around, and nods at Linong, who’s still staring at the coffee machine as it hiccups violently. “Hi.”

“Good morning,” Linong says back, late, and yawns. It looks like it’ll split his jaw in half, and he rubs at his cheek immediately after, eyes dewy with exhausted tears. Despite this, he looks as cheerful as ever. “You’re up early.”

“Never slept,” Zhengting offers as way of explanation, and pulls the adjacent fridge door open with the edge of his elbow. “It’s five thirty, right?”

“Five thirty-four, yeah,” Zhangjing confirms. “You should really get some rest before we head out.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Zhengting says, and Linong gives him a pitying look after seeing him rummage in the fridge for a while longer, pressing two already-washed oranges into his hands. “Thanks.”

Zhengting peels the oranges studiously, the inner skin clinging to his fingers like chalk, and arranges the slices - messily torn apart - on a small paper plate. Linong makes little to no comment on how ugly it looks, disappearing out of the door as soon as he gets his coffee, mumbling something about getting his coat.

The quiet conversation between Zhangjing and Yanjun starts again, despite Yanjun shaking his head and smiling, and Zhangjing nudges him in the shin as he gestures, complaining about - something about a matchstick?

Zhengting watches, just for a moment more, and then turns back to the sink. The sound of the water rushing is startlingly loud, and he clears his throat above it. Yanjun pauses mid-sentence, raising an eyebrow as he turns around to stare at Zhengting’s back. Zhengting dries his hands and braces himself, facing the other two.

“I…” Zhengting pauses, embarrassingly at a loss for words. “I’m sorry. For the other night." 

Yanjun nods. Zhangjing smiles, unsurprised.

“I.” Yanjun grimaces, but not in the way that you’d expect. “I’m sorry for saying what I did the way I did. But I’m not sorry for what I meant.”

“That’s fair,” Zhengting acknowledges, and they share a half-smile. Zhangjing rests his chin in his hands.

“Anyway,” Yanjun starts again, spreading his hands out. “Have you heard the joke about the match before? It goes like thi - “

 _“No,”_ Zhangjing says immediately. His expression morphs into one of instant disgust, and Zhengting _laughs._

 

* * *

 

“Hurry up,” Zhengting calls behind him as he exits the house, lips flattening into a thin line. Xiao Gui perches on the front steps, and Zhengting steps over him easily, one hand holding his phone, the other holding a thick folder.  “Actually, Ziyi, do you have - "

“I’ve got everything,” Ziyi assures, already leaning on the side of their designated minivan. His black duffel bag is slung messily over his right shoulder, while he’s clutching Zhengting’s leather briefcase with his left. He waves. “We’re just waiting on you and Justin.”

“Great, okay,” Zhengting says distractedly, pulling an earbud out of his ear as he ducks his head back into the doorframe again. “Justin, seriously, hurry _up -_ I need to lock the front door!" 

“Hold on, I don’t know how to put on the badge - “

“I literally just taught you to put it on - “

“You know _what - “_ Justin comes tumbling out of the front door, his Association coat worn only one arm. At least his tie pin is on correctly and his ID cards carefully folded into his breast pocket. Zhengting makes sure he’s out of the way, shoving him out of the way so that he won’t trip over Xiao Gui, and locks the door hurriedly. “Can you help me put this on?”

“What, yes, sure,” Zhengting says distractedly, and shoves the two left in front of him in the general direction of the car. He throws the keys to Yanjun, who slips into the driver’s seat without further comment. He follows, sliding the door open. Xiao Gui files in, then Justin, and then Zhengting himself. (They take the window seats, much to Zhengting’s chargin.) “We’re going to be _late.”_

“It’s six-thirty,” Xukun says from the passenger seat.

“It’s six twenty-two,” Chengcheng says flatly.

“Maybe not that late,” Zhengting amends, relenting, and drapes an arm around Justin, tugging him closer. He can see the others curiously looking at their youngest out of the corner of their eyes, trying to catch a glimpse through the seats. Yanjun and Xiao Gui don’t even bother being subtle about it, and he can hear their hushed whispering from the front to the back about how strange it looks to see Justin in Zhengting’s things. “Okay, give me the badge.”

Justin hands him the piece of metal, and Zhengting clicks his tongue, fussing as he feels for the edge of Justin’s cuff, drags his arm into the light, and slides it on. “You put it _next_ to the buttons, so parallel to your suit cuffs and on the right, okay? Here, you’re good.”

“Thank you,” Justin says, immediately relaxing into his seat. He smiles at Chengcheng, who sits behind him, and twists in his chair. “What are you playing?”

Zhengting watches Justin’s fingers tap against his thigh, restlessly, and reaches out to fix the collar of his shirt. Justin doesn’t even miss a beat as he nods along to whatever Chengcheng says, but there’s a nervous energy that surrounds him that Zhengting picks up on that’s at odds with the amount of rest he’s gotten. 

Justin giggles a little too loudly at Xiao Gui’s face now that the other seer’s fallen asleep on the other side of Zhengting, and Zhangjing shoots a glance at Zhengting from behind him, hissing _do something_ under his breath, gesturing at Justin’s face. Linong nods from where he’s sitting next to Zhangjing, raising a fist as if to cheer him on.

Zhengting braces himself, sucking in a breath, and he reaches for Justin’s arm, squeezing his hand.

Justin flinches as if he’s been hit by lightning at the sudden contact, and Zhengting nearly has half a mind to pull his hand away before Justin squeezes back.

“Is this a continuation of your lame pep talks?” Justin quips, bright as ever, but the smile he’s wearing now is real, and Zhengting lunges for him, rubbing his free hand’s knuckles against Justin’s head. “Okay, okay, I take it back - “

 _“Skrrt skrrt,”_ Ziyi, also in the back, mimicking the song he’s listening to. Zhengting doesn’t even bother asking, and instead sinks back into his chair in abject embarrassment. He can see Xukun doing the same.

Justin chimes in with a high-pitched imitation of Ziyi. _“Skrrt skrrt!”_

“Oh my god,” Zhengting says, despairing, but more than anything, he feels a little grateful that the atmosphere is like this today. Justin still hasn’t let go of his hand.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have everything?” Zhengting asks Ziyi on the steps of the Jing residence, just to be certain, and is rewarded with a fond look of honest exasperation. He turns, about to repeat the question to Linong and Yanjun, before Linong gives him a _look_ and Zhengting sighs. “Okay. Justin, you’re up.” 

Justin squares his shoulders, coughs into his fist, and fixes his hair with one hand, raising his hand to knock on the wooden door, a neat _one-two._

(“God, he looks weird,” Xiao Gui mumbles.

“Shut up,” Zhangjing whispers back from the corner of his mouth.)

For a moment, there’s no response. Justin listens for a second longer, about to knock again, before the door opens with a _click_ and they come face-to-face with a petite brunette dryad who looks as if she’s been up for a while. Not in the way that means she looks _tired,_ but in the way that means she looks alert and free of the grogginess that comes with just waking up.

She looks like her son, even though the only photos Zhengting’s seen of Jing Peiyao have been grainy and unfocused. Her lime-green sclera blink as she looks at them, all of them carefully positioned on her porch to seem like there are less of them than there actually are, and smiles. There’s a forced type of graciousness in her expression, but no one can fault her for that. “Good morning. Are you the team from the Association that Ruibin told me about?”

Justin bows, and when he straightens up, he raises his arm in front of him to flash his badge. “Yes, we are. I’m Association Team 9 Leader Huang Minghao, pseudonym: Justin. We’re here to ask you a couple of questions to help our investigation.”

“Well,” She says. She glances behind herself, and steps aside. “Please come in.”

As they walk through the hall, Zhengting picks up on the fact that there are photos of their family everywhere. There are photos of her and her son, of course, but in most he’s pictured with four other people that aren’t his parents. There’s two men who look roughly older than him, although it’s hard to tell with supernaturals - they bear a relatively human appearance, with no external markings, both having striking, handsome features. There’s another boy, too, who appears to be around Peiyao’s age, with smiling eyes. And then there’s a person who looks familiar - _Zuo Ye._ Did they know each other?

With every photo that Zhengting sees, the realization that Jing Peiyao was realsinks deeper and deeper, something that he hadn’t thought possible. The house should give off the impression of warmth, but instead it feels eerily empty, like it’s waiting for someone who will never come home. 

They’re directed to a modest dining room, with only six chairs. Mrs. Jing gestures for them to sit, her golden wedding band glittering on her finger. She sits at the head of the table, and Justin takes a seat at the other end, gesturing to Zhengting without looking at him in a request for Zhengting to hand him the folder. Zhengting does, and retreats to the back of the room, where Ziyi and Xiao Gui make room for him without a word. 

They start off small. Justin declines her offer to bring them drinks, and politely inquires about the presence of Mr. Jing, who’s currently at work - but who’s open to call if there’s anything that she needs to know. They talk about how nice the district is, and sometimes the others comment. Zhengting compliments her on how beautiful her home is, and she smiles at him unguardedly. Zhengting smiles back. 

“It’s a really nice place,” She says now, eyes drifting to meet Justin’s again. Justin grins at her, bright. “That’s what I tell everyone who passes by here. There’s so much history here, too - I think it’s just a gorgeous area.”

“I can tell,” Justin agrees easily, and nods. “I’ve seen photos of District 8 in my textbooks when they talk about the early years of China’s development following the revolutionization of the housing system. I think it’s really fascinating, seeing how one of the focal points of our country’s history is still thriving.”

“That’s right,” Ms. Jing says, and her eyes seem pleased. She seems to have relaxed in their presence, and there’s a honest warmth in her eyes. 

Justin’s really doing well, Zhengting thinks, even if he’s not sure how he feels about that.

The conversation drifts to a halt for a while, and Justin takes the opportunity to lean back in his chair, exhaling, and the hidden tension that he’s accumulated through the day seems to slowly drift out of him. Zhengting discreetly checks the time on his watch: seven fifty-two.

“Mrs. Jing,” Justin says softly, meeting her eyes empathetically. “If you don’t mind, we’d like to start asking you a few questions about your son now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agAIN THE CHAPTER WAS A MESS AND I HATE IT A LOT,,, BUT ! 
> 
> justin's id and zhengting's id both correlate to the same cipher used for yixing's id,,, i can't remember it specifically but it should be like rank6 & 4thplace or something similar ajfhsajhf
> 
> if it wasn't alr clear, when kun and zhengting say "district 28" etc they're referring to jiang dahe's death in the 28th district and the aggressors as a result of that
> 
> spacing may be off !! as well as strikethrough text (or text that should have strikethroughs) bc ao3 ate those up when i copy pasted into rich text.. o well
> 
> of course, meet me at my twt, where chapters will be released earlier (but unedited!) @milkandanna, my dms are open !!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic & my first planned long-term writing project (over 10k), but hopefully it goes over well !! if you want to talk, hit me up on my twitter @milkandanna, where versions of this fic's chapters will be released EARLIER, before they're proofread and edited to post on here. thank you !!


End file.
